Fallen Angel
by riverrunner11
Summary: Christine Parker is still in mourning from the sudden loss of her father. She meets a man on scene of an ambulance call that is about to throw her world even further in chaos. Crowley can't understand why Christine is still on his mind after their chance meeting. Together they will have to save the King of Hell and maybe even his soul
1. Fire Away

**Hello there, this is my very first Supernatural fic. So please I beg of you be kind . I own nothing of Supernatural, NOTHING. Christine is my own creation however, so I hope you like her.**

 **Well, here we go!**

Christine laid in her bed watching the rain hit the window, drops racing each other down the pane. It was 7:30 in the morning and she was not in the mood for work today. The past week felt more like a dream than a reality. One day she was driving her dad to a doctors appointment, and 3 days after she was standing at his funeral. It just didn't seem possible. Being a paramedic she knew that all medical procedures didn't always go according to plan. Complications arise, conditions aren't always optimal. Sometimes, its just someones time to go. She just never imagined that someone would be her dad.

It was supposed to be a simple thing. A gall bladder removal. A surgery performed hundreds of times a day all over the country, in and out. Home by the same day or at the very least the next day. She remembered the look on the surgeons face when he walked into the waiting room. His eyes sought her out and then immediately looked away.

 _" Miss Parker?"_

 _" Yes, is everything okay?" Christine asked him._

 _" I'm sorry, no." he replied. " Your father suffered a massive heart attack while in surgery, and despite our best efforts, we were unable to resuscitate him."_

 _" Wait, I'm sorry, what?" she asked in disbelief, " He was fine this morning, absolutely fine. What happened? What did you do? " She asked, her voice starting to carry through the near empty waiting room. " How is he dead!?" she yelled._

 _" I'm so sorry, as I said he had a heart attack during the surgery. I promise you we did everything we could to try and save him."_

 _Christine began to sob openly. Her head fell into her hands._

 _The surgeon sat there noticeably uncomfortable. " Is there anyone I can call for you? Anything I can do?"_

 _" No, I'm fine." She said through tears as she got up, gathering up her things. " I have to go." she turned and had to keep herself from running out of the room._

That was a week ago and she remembered everything about the day like it was happening to her right now. The funeral was easy, her dad had always been a planner. His wishes were specific, and he already had his funeral planned and paid for years ago to spare his daughter from the burden. He had no other family to speak of.

His friends and business associates all came to pay their respects in a small viewing ceremony. Afterward he was cremated. No weeping widows, no grand gestures at his graveside. It was just over.

Christine pulled herself from the bed and drug herself to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Bags hung darkly under her eyes. Her hair looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in days, and it really hadn't since the funeral.

"Ugh," she moaned to herself. She pulled her pajamas off and went over to start the shower. It seemed forever before the water warmed up enough to get in. Finally when it felt right she got in. She sighed again to herself, it was going to be a long day.

Christine pulled up to the ambulance station in her Ford Explorer. She turned off the engine, trying to give herself a pep talk to get out of the car. " Okay, you can do this. It's just another shift, you have to get back to your life." she sighed to herself and opened the door and climbed out of the suv. Shutting the door behind her, she reached and opened the back drivers door and got her duty bag out. She shut the door and leaned her head against the window. " You got this, one day at a time." She turned and walked toward the front door.

Nothing had changed in the days since she had been gone. She looked toward the bay doors, they were closed but she could see through the small windows the 2 ambulances that sat inside. The grass around the station still need to be mowed but with the rain lately it hadn't happened. Opening the front door she saw that the main office area was clean but empty which was not surprising since it was the weekend. Christine continued on through the office to the back hallway which held the crew quarters and day room. She heard the other medics and EMT's talking loudly about the nights calls with some of the oncoming shift that were there.

" Hey did you guys go out on that wreck?" a male voice asked. It was Ricky, she recognized it immediately. He was young and the newest employee.

" Nah, we got toned out but cancelled en route, no injuries." she heard Dennis reply. Christine smiled to herself. Dennis was her partner, and she was so glad he was here today. Apparently he was working a double.

Christine walked down the hall and into the day room where they were at.

" Hey guys." she said

Everyone looked at her, Dennis rushed up and hugged her.

" Hey girl, I didn't know you were coming back today." He said.

" Yeah," she said as she hugged him back. " Couldn't sit at home anymore, besides someone has to keep you guys in line around here."

Everyone took their turn after Dennis stepped back, hugging her, offering their condolences. A few of them had come to the service, but still they let her know again that they were there for her.

" Thanks guys. Really, I'm doing okay. It's been rough, but it's slowly getting better. So, whats been going on while I was gone?"

They started regaling her with stories of funny or weird calls they had gone on while she was away. Christine listened, and genuinely felt better just being here with her little work "family". After a few minutes they all went about their morning duties, some finishing up reports from the night before, others doing morning chores before heading home. The on coming crews were heading out to the bay area where the ambulances were parked to start their morning truck checks. Christine walked out of the day room into a small office on the left. The shift supervisors office, it held a small desk and computer, and a twin bed in the corner. She set her bag on the bed and shut the door. There was a full length mirror on the back of the door and once again she found herself staring at her reflection.

At 29 years old she didn't think she looked half bad. Her blue eyes still looked tired, but her face was still relatively line free. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, ' Standard medic harido,' she thought to herself. She stood at 5'8, and while she was nowhere near fat, she definitely had curves that some women would kill for. Being a paramedic kept her active and fit. 'Not too shabby' she thought in self appraisal. Even in uniform she had to admit she didn't look half bad. Her white supervisors shirt was a little wrinkly, she honestly just hadn't felt like ironing last night, but all in all she looked okay for the day. Christine opened the door and walked out to start her day.

After getting the narcotics from the off going supervisor she walked out to help check off her ambulance and she found Dennis already in the back checking things out.

" Hey," she said, " whats left."

" Oh, not much, I was on last night so I pretty much restocked. If you want to check out the monitor and maybe check the main oxygen tank."

"Sure" she replied and climbed up in the truck and started checking the cardiac monitor.

" So how are you really," he asked now that they were alone.

Christine looked up at Dennis. They had been partners for 4 years now. She knew his kids, his wife Sally, heck she'd even been at his oldest sons wedding. He knew her better than anyone else in the world now that her dad was gone.

" I'm making it." she said. " I mean, I know he's gone, it just still doesn't seem real. I keep thinking he's going to call me any minute and tell me all it was just a big joke."

Dennis leaned over and placed his large hand over hers. " I know sweetie, I know. I know there's nothing i can say or do to make it better. Just know that I'm here for you, and so is Sally."

Christine smiled at him. " I know, and I'm really grateful. I promise I'm okay. It still hurts and I know it will for a while, but I'm good."

" You'll tell me if you need anything? Anything at all. Even if it's just someone to listen."

" Sure I will."

" Good. How about breakfast. I think the other crew is going over to the diner, feel like going?" He asked

She just laughed at him, " The other crew huh? Are you sure you aren't wanting some pancakes?"

He smiled at her. " Don't sass me, and pancakes are delicious."

" Sure I could eat." she said as she smiled at him. It was going to be a good day.

After breakfast everyone was either watching TV or playing on their phones. Being a Saturday meant that it was a little more laid back, and no upper management was there. Christine was sitting at the desk in her office searching on Amazon for new bed sheets when a loud alarm tone sounded through the building. A voice came over the loudspeaker, it was the county dispatch center.

" Dispatch to Medic unit 1, Dispatch to Medic unit 1. Need you en route priority one to 728 Parkwood for a gunshot wound, repeat need you en route priority one to 728 Parkwood for a gunshot wound. Unknown aged male. PD is en route, please stage until scene has been secured."

Christine keyed up the handheld radio mic that was clipped to the front of her shirt, " That's received dispatch, show Medic one en route 728 Parkwood priority one for gunshot, stage unit." She stood up and walked out to the day room. Dennis was already walking quickly to the door that led out to the ambulance. He climbed up into the drivers seat and pushed the door opener to raise the bay door. Christine got into the passenger seat and reached over and turned on the lights and sirens. The ambulance pulled out of the bay , traffic stopped in the street to let them out and they sped off to their call.

" What do you think?" Dennis asked as he kept his eyes on the road, driving through traffic.

" I don't know, that's not usually our neighborhood for gunshots. Kid playing with dads gun maybe?"

" Maybe, or maybe someones husband came home early and found the wife cheating."

It was something they always did, trying to guess what happened before they got there, it helped with the pre-call stress. They pulled to a stop and turned off the lights and sirens a few blocks away from the actual address. Dennis picked up the microphone for the unit radio and keyed it up. " Medic one staging, eta on pd?"

" Medic one be advised PD just made scene. Stand by. "

Both Dennis and Christine reached into the box in between them that held latex glove boxes in several sizes and each pulled out a pair in their size.

" First call back on shift. Nervous?"

" Geez Dennis, I was gone like 2 shifts. Not 2 months. I'm fine."

" Hey I'm just checking."

He held out his fist for their customary fist bump, something they had been doing for the past 4 years. Before they made scene on any call they did a fist bump. It was their thing. " Got your back." she said bumping her fist to his.

" Got yours." he replied.

" Dispatch Medic one, you're clear to roll in. PD has scene secure. Pt approx 45 yo male with one gunshot wound to abdomen. Pt is unconscious, is breathing at this time."

Dennis drove the 3 blocks over to the scene of the call. Police cars were in front of the house. One of the officers was on the front lawn kneeling down by the patient, holding a bandage to his stomach at the place of the wound. The ambulance pulled to a stop in front and they both jumped out and ran to the back of the truck. Dennis pulled open the doors and grabbed the medic bag and handed it to Christine. She took it and headed over to the injured man. Dennis followed behind carrying the cardiac monitor and the oxygen bag. Christine approached the officer kneeling with the pt. She recognized her.

" Hey Domingues," she said using her last name, " what do we have."

" Looks to be a 40-50 year old male. Gunshot wound to the abdomen."

" Thanks, we got it from here." Christine said and knelt down on the other side of the patient. She checked to make sure the pt was in fact still breathing, and had good pulses. She opened the bag up to look for a bigger trauma dressing. Finding it, she tore open the package and pulled up the one that the police officer had been using. She pulled her trauma shears out of the side pocket of her pants and cut the shirt away from the mans abdomen and chest. There was clearly a bullet hole in the shirt, and traces of blood on the belly, but she couldn't find a wound anywhere. She looked back over her shoulder to call to Dennis who was talking to one of the other officers on scene. She looked back at her pt to find him awake and staring at her. It caught her off guard and she actually jumped a bit. The man smiled up at her and said.

" Hello darling."


	2. Smoking Gun

**Hello there, this is my very first Supernatural fic. So please I beg of you be kind . I own nothing of Supernatural, NOTHING. Christine is my own creation however, so I hope you like her.**

 **Well, here we go!**

" Hello Darling"

Christine was shocked to say the least. " Uh, hi." she said, stunned that the man was awake and speaking to her.

" Well, what have we here?" he said as he held the cut pieces of shirt up, " That's just upsetting. This shirt is silk and you just cut it in half like its paper. Darling if you wanted to undress me there are so many more pleasurable ways. Although I must say, cutting my clothes off is a first."

Christine listened to him ramble on about his shirt, the whole time her mind was reeling...there was a bullet hole in his shirt...there was blood on the dressing that the police officer had been pressing against his stomach. She looked back down at him to see him smiling up at her.

" Cat got your tongue my dear?"

" Sorry, no. I just don't understand what's happening here. There's clearly a bullet hole in your shirt, I have blood on this dressing from you. How is it even possible that you don't have a single mark on you?"

The man sat up, and then stood up and offered his hand to Christine who was still kneeling on the ground. " I guess I'm just blessed." He said as he helped her up.

Dennis walked up at that time. " I thought he was shot?"

" Yeah me too." replied Christine

" You want to do a refusal or do you want me to do it?"

" No I got it, I'll just get a quick set of vitals. Sir, my name is Christine, if you wouldn't mind following me over to the ambulance, then I think the police would like to speak with you." she said as she noticed one of the other officers heading toward them.

" Of course. After you." And motioned with his hand for Christine to lead the way. He followed her to the rear of the ambulance. " So I'm assuming there was no one else injured?"

" Not that I know of, we just got information for the one gunshot. Well, the one not gunshot. " she said

He smiled at her. There was something about her eyes. A sadness, he couldn't quite place it, and he didn't think it was the right time to try to start reading her thoughts. " Where would you like me dear." He asked

" Just have a seat here," she motioned to the rear of the ambulance. Christine got out the blood pressure cuff and her stethoscope, " Can you take your coat off please?" He shrugged out of his coat. " Roll up your sleeve please?" As he rolled up his sleeve she could just see the bottom of a tattoo, but couldn't make it out. She wrapped the bp cuff around his arm and placed her stethoscope in the crook of his arm and began squeezing the bulb attached the the cuff to inflate it. Once it got tight on his arm she started to let the air out, listening to hear his blood pressure. Once she had it she let all the air out and pulled the stethoscope out of her ears. " Your blood pressure is a little high, but I guess that's to be expected since you just survived being shot. " she laughed. She picked up a clipboard off of the seat and pulled a pen out of her pocket, " Okay, name?"

" Crowley." He replied

Christine looked up and met his eyes, he was staring at her intently. " You know, you have beautiful eyes." He told her. His accent was like nothing she ever heard around here. She had always been a sucker for an English accent.

" Thank you." she said blushing a bit, looking back down at her work. " Okay Mr. Crowley, first name?"

" That's it love. Just Crowley. Now if you don't mind, I have to be going. I have so much to do and so little time. You take care of yourself dear Christine." He got up and put his jacket on and walked away.

" Wait, I think the police need to speak to you, and I didn't finish." she called after him, but he had vanished by the time she looked up to see where he went. " What the hell?" she murmured to herself.

Dennis stuck his head around the rear of the unit. " You about done?"

" Yeah, he's gone."

"Where did he go, the cops were needing to talk to him?"

"I don't know," Christine answered, " he said he had to go and when I looked up he was just gone."

" Well he had to go somewhere, people don't just vanish into air." Dennis replied

" I'm telling you he stood up and said he had things to do and just walked away. It wasn't even a second before I looked up and he was just gone."

" Did you get his name and address?" He asked her

" Crowley." she answered.

" Crowley what? "

" That's it, just Crowley. That's all he gave me. No last name, no address, no phone number, nothing. " She said beginning to get frustrated. " He said he had a lot to do and not much time and that he had to leave. That's it."

Just then a police officer came around to the back of the unit and she repeated the same thing to him. " well," the officer said, " we'll be on the lookout, right now we don't see any evidence of a crime, other than the shooting. Guess it's hard to prove when your victim gets up and walks away. " He said jokingly.

Christine and Dennis stayed there with the officer for a little while longer before heading back to their station. Christine was quiet on the drive back. " You okay kiddo?" He asked her.

" Yeah, its just bugging me. Where the hell did he go? I mean, if he had gotten in a car we would have seen it, or even if he ran, he couldn't have gotten that far. He had to go somewhere. It's just irritating."

" I heard him talking, sounded like he was English or something." Dennis stated.

" Definitely not from around here," Christine answered.

" Good looking fella?" Dennis asked, grinning at her.

" I mean maybe if you like older English guys. Yeah, he was handsome." She replied avoiding his face looking out of the window.

" Uh huh. " he said. He loved to tease her.

" Shut up Dennis," she said, throwing a pen at him. " Besides, I'm taken remember? Boyfriend? David? Ring any bells"

" Hey, taken doesn't mean blind. Even I still appreciate the occasional good looking woman."

" Really? Hmmm. I think I'll mention that to Sally next time I see her."

" Hey, you know the rule. What's said on the truck stays on the truck." he protested.

" Yeah that's what I thought." She was laughing by the time the pulled back up to the station.

The rest of the day passed rather slowly. The other ambulance went out on a call around 4 pm. Other than that it was quiet. Christine was in her office making up her bed for the night when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to find a man standing there with an open pizza box blocking his face.

" Pizza!" was all he said.

" David! I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday?" she said taking the pizza box and sitting it on her desk. Then she threw her arms around his neck. His arms settled around her waist.

" I thought so too. The weather got bad and we had to cut the trip short." He replied. David and his brother had gone fishing for the weekend but apparently the rain ruined their plans as well.

Christine planted a kiss on his lips. " Well I'm glad you're back."

David kissed her back. "Me too."

" Eventful day?" he asked

" Nah, just one call so far. Hoping it carries over to the night."

" Hey I have to go, just dropped in to let you know I was back. Breakfast in the morning? Call me when you're off?"

" Yep." she answered. Giving him a quick peck. " Now go away before you bring the wrath of the EMS Gods down on us."

" Superstitious woman. Visitors don't mean you get calls." He said laughing at her.

Just then the alarm sounded, and the voice came out of the loud speakers. " Dispatch medic unit one, dispatch medic unit one. Need you en route priority one traffic accident. Main and Elm. Medic unit one need you en route priority one traffic accident. Main and Elm. Three vehicles involved. Two confirmed injuries. PD on scene.

Christine glared at him. " Yeah. Right they don't. Thanks for that." she called back to him as she was walking out to the ambulance bay.

" Love you! " he yelled at her as she was leaving.

The rest of the night passed, no more calls. Just a quiet night. Every one got a full nights sleep and they were all up early the next morning. The rain had finally let up so they were outside washing both ambulances. The crews for the oncoming shift began arriving and everyone was getting ready to go home. Christine was in her office packing up her bag. The oncoming supervisor came in, " Hey, good morning." he said to her. Christine was startled and turned quickly.

" Geez, Alan! You scared the crap out of me! " she reached over and smacked him on the arm. " Don't do that! "

" Sorry, sorry. I thought you heard me walk in. So how was last night?"

" Good," she answered, " slept all night."

" Hope it continues today." He said

Christine gathered up her stuff and headed out to her suv. She was supposed to call David and have breakfast with him, but she just wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to go home. She got in and started the engine. Picking up her cell she dialed David's number. It rang a few times and his voicemail picked up, he was probably still asleep. She left her message telling him that she was just really tired and was going home to get some sleep and that she would call him this afternoon. She drove home and as soon as she got there and showered she fell into the bed and slept for the rest of the morning.

Several hundred miles away, in a high rise hotel, Crowley sat in the penthouse suite sipping whiskey and looking out of the windows while two men behind him were waiting for him to speak.

" So, just in case you weren't aware, I was shot yesterday. By a woman with a weapon that looked awfully similar to the colt. Now, why don't you two tell me HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?

The two men just looked at each other and back to Crowley. One of the finally spoke. " I'm sorry my king. We didn't know that there was another gun, but if you were shot with it, how are you still here?"

" Funny story," he said " it obviously didn't work." He rolled his eyes, good help was so hard to find. " I took a bullet to the gut and it left me unconscious and lying in the damn dirt! The point is, a normal bullet shouldn't even phase me. This gun however, it really packed a punch. No boys there was something special about that gun, and just because it isn't fully functional right now doesn't mean it won't be. I want you to go and find her and find that damned gun and bring them both to me."

" Of course." the second man answered. " Where should we start looking?"

" A town in Colorado called Castle Rock. The woman's name who has the gun is Alice Harper, and she obviously knows enough about demons to know how to summon me. Watch your backs boys, and let me know what you find." Crowley turned back to face the large window looking back out over the city as the morning sun shone down. " Hate the mornings," he mumbled to himself taking another drink of his whiskey. He walked over to the large couch in the room and sat down. Sitting his glass on a nearby table he turned and put his feet on the couch and laid back closing his eyes. His mind thought back to yesterday when he woke, seeing the woman kneeling above him. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the way she had jumped when he first spoke to her. " Dear Christine," he said to himself, " why were those beautiful blue eyes so sad?"

Crowley only gave himself a few minutes to relax. He had an important task, that if accomplished could be the end of all his problems. On the table on the other side of the room sat books and scrolls and various papers. He was looking for the grace of a fallen angel. If he could get his hands on that, then Abbadon would be no more than a memory.

Christine woke a few hours later, she could see the afternoon sun shining in through the windows. _' Finally the rain is gone'_ , she thought to herself. Looking over on her nightstand she saw the light on her phone was blinking. Picking it up she saw that there was a voicemail from David. She listened to it, he had told her that he was going over to see his parents today and that he would call her later after he got home. Christine smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was to have him. He was such a great guy. She got up out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She was starving so she fixed herself a couple of eggs and some toast. As she was eating her mind drifted back to the man from yesterday. _' Where did he go?'_ she thought. _' People just don't vanish into thin air. Good looking guy though, those deep brown eyes and that slight scruff on his face. That accent though, '_ she had to stop herself. Oh well, she had a handsome guy of her own, but still. " Where did you go Crowley," she said to the empty kitchen.


	3. He's Back

**Hello there, this is my very first Supernatural fic. So please I beg of you be kind . I own nothing of Supernatural, NOTHING. Christine is my own creation however, so I hope you like her.**

 **Well, here we go!**

Christine sat at the restaurant with David. They had been coming here at least a couple of times a month since they had been seeing each other. The hostess knew them by name and sat them at the same table each time. The waitstaff was friendly and Christine loved the food here. Chinese was her favorite, and this place had the best hot and sour soup she'd ever had. She looked up from her bowl toward David and caught him watching her.

" What?" she asked, " Do I have something on my face?"

He laughed at her, " No. You're just so pretty I can't help myself."

She rolled her eyes at him, " Whatever," she still wasn't quite used to being complimented so openly. He did it often and it still made her blush sometimes. " You're just trying to get lucky."

" Maybe. Still true though." he said smiling at her

At that moment David's brother walked up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. " Hey man, missed you this weekend. How was the weekend with Chris? You guys have fun?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at Christine.

" Wait," she said, " David said he went fishing with you this weekend."

" Uh." His brother stammered. " He turned me down, said he was spending the weekend with you."

They both looked at David. He looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Christine glared at him, " Well he wasn't with me, and if he wasn't with you," she pointed at Adam, his brother, " I'd like to know just where you were at, and why you lied to both of us?"

David sighed and pulled his napkin from his lap and laid it on the table. " Look, I didn't ever want to hurt you or lie to you. My ex Kelly called me about a month ago, and we've been talking."

" Talking. Right. " she said as she stood up and picked up her purse. " Well have fun talking to her, I'm out." Christine stormed out of the restaurant.

" Really Adam?" David turned on him, " I told you where I was going this weekend. What the hell man?"

" Hey, Chris is a great woman, and you're a dick for cheating on her." He said turning to leave. " How do you sleep at night?"

David sat back down at the now empty table. " Damn." He mumbled. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Christine's cell and she picked it up. " Chris, don't hang up. I'm an asshole, I know that. I don't know what I was thinking. Please just come back and talk to me."

Christine stood on the street about a block away from the restaurant. Listening to him ask her to come back. " I can't do this right now. Why would you even do this? I know we haven't been together long but I thought things were good" She said.

" Men are scum darling. Your're much better off without him." she heard the accented voice say from behind her. She jumped, " Aaahhh!" she dropped her phone. She turned around to see the man she had treated yesterday. He was wearing a long black overcoat. His red tie stood out in contrast to his black shirt and jacket. " It's you." she said softly. " God, you scared me."

" Not quite God love." he said and smirked at her.

She bent to pick her phone up and she could hear David shouting " Chris! Chris! Are you there? Are you ok? Where are you." She put the phone up to her ear. " Shut up. I'm right here. Sorry. Just ran into someone I know, he just startled me is all. Look, I'm not doing this with you right now. I'll call you tomorrow." and she hung up and stuck the phone in her pocket. It immediately started to ring again. She sighed. " Ever had just one of those nights?"

" Yes. Actually had one of those days, yesterday. Nothing goes as planned. May I ask, what happened?"

Christine ran her hand through her hair and looked up at the evening sky, it was purple and she could just see the first starts starting to come out. She looked back at him and met his eyes. " Just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me," she said. " Never saw it coming."

Crowley looked at her. She was certainly pretty, her long hair fell in waves and those eyes, still a beautiful shade of blue. " Well, I could make him disappear." Crowley offered. " Turn his manhood inside out. You name it love and it's done."

Christine laughed, " Nah. He's not worth it. Thanks for the offer though." She looked down the street. " Well I guess I'm walking home. Good to see you again." She turned to walk away and stopped. " Oh, where did you disappear to yesterday. I looked up and it was like you vanished. It's been bugging me all day."

" So you've been thinking of me?" He asked. " Should I blush?" He asked slyly. " No disappearing act love, just walked around to the front of the ambulance and down the street. You must have been looking the wrong way."

" Makes sense I guess." she said, thinking about his answer. " I was just looking toward the house and in the opposite direction down the road. Well anyway, glad to see you're doing okay. Guess I might see you around." And she started walking down the street . Crowley watched her walk away. His mind was racing. He had so much to be doing, he didn't have time to waste here with this woman, and yet, there was something about her. Something that drew him to her.

" Wait ," he said, " at least let me walk you home."

" Oh it's not far. I'll be okay. Thanks though." She said turning back towards him.

Crowley walked to her and offered her his arm. " My dear, I would be remiss in my duties as a gentleman if I let you go home alone. Please, it would be my pleasure."

Chris was not sure who this man was, or where he came from but she was apprehensive. " You're not some murderer are you?" she asked half jokingly.

" Well, not tonight." Crowley replied. She looked at his arm there waiting for her to take it and back up to his face. His deep brown eyes meeting hers. " You're safe with me, I give you my word, and darling I never break my word." She took his arm and together they started walking through town towards her home.

They walked in silence for a few minutes then Christine asked, " So what are you doing in Castle Rock? Since I know you aren't from around here."

" Well I'm actually looking for an artifact. Very old, extremely rare." He answered honestly. All of his research had led him here. The angels grace was here in this town somewhere. He just had to find it.

" Oh are you an archaeologist?" She asked.

" Not quite. I deal mostly in relics, ancient weapons, texts and the like."

" That sounds interesting. My dad owned an antique shop here in town. He loved that old stuff." she said sadly.

" He sounds like a good chap. Would love to meet him." He replied.

Christine instantly saddened. " You can't. He died last week." she said softly

Crowley stopped and turned to face her. He took her hand in his. She was looking down at the ground, he took his finger and lifter her chin until her eyes met his. " I'm truly sorry." he said, and found that he meant it. For some reason he never wanted to see those blue eyes look sad.

Chris stared into his eyes a moment and then shook her head. " I'm sorry. It's just that it was so sudden." She said, retaking his arm and they started to walk again. " My mother died when I was 5. It was just me and him ever since. We were really close."

Crowley wasn't really very good at comforting people, so he just remained silent. Letting her speak. " I remember one time when I was 10, all I wanted for my birthday was this pair of shoes. They were pink high tops, with these laces that were sparkly. I told him if I didn't get those shoes I would just die. Of course my dad, he tried. I mean they were really popular at the time. I think he drove all the way to Denver to find them. Sold out everywhere. So on the morning of my birthday, I wake up and run downstairs and there on the table sat my gifts. I opened the first two, I don't really remember what they were, but the last gift. I just knew were the shoes. I opened them up and it was shoes all right. Just not the ones I wanted. They were white, with pink hearts hand drawn all over them, they had pink shoelaces. My dad couldn't find the exact shoes I asked for, so he bought a pair of the same brand and hand painted those hearts on there. I loved those shoes more than anything else I've ever owned. I still have them in a box in my closet. Of course now they're pretty worn. They just remind me how he would always do anything to make me happy."

Crowley turned his head to look at her and said " I'm sure he loved you very much."

She wiped her eyes, she didn't realize she had been crying a little. " Yeah, he did. I loved him too." she added. " Sorry about that, didn't mean for all that to come pouring out. So tell me where you're from."

" I was born in Scotland. But I travel quite extensively." He replied. None of which was a lie.

" So a world traveler, dealer of ancient weapons and artifacts, devilishly handsome. Let me guess, you're gay." she said laughingly.

Crowley gave her a small side smile. " Devilishly handsome? My dear are you flirting with me?"

She bumped him with her shoulder, " Nah, but you are a good looking guy."

" Why thank you. One does try."

After about 30 minutes of walking and talking Christine turned them down a side street. "That's my house right up there." She pointed to a small yellow house with the porch light on. " Well great." she muttered under her breath.

" What is it?" Crowley asked

" Ugh, it's David." she pointed to a man sitting on her porch. " I really don't want to do this right now."

" Oh darling by all means, lets do this." Crowley told her. Taking her hand and leading her to the house.

" Are you crazy? What are you doing?" she asked trailing along behind him. " Just go with it love. Lets have a bit of fun on him. What do you say." He answered with a whisper. Chris thought about it for a minute. _' Why not? Why should she care what David thinks? He's been cheating on her for a month or more.'_ She thought to herself. " Lead on handsome." she said with a smile, and walked hand in hand with him up to her house.

" Chris, where have you been?" David asked standing up from his spot on the porch. " Who's he?" he said looking at Crowley.

Crowley stuck his hand out to shake David's hand. " Crowley, and you are?"

David just looked from Crowley's hand to Christine and back to Crowley's face. " David. Her boyfriend."

" Hmmm, she never mentioned you. Well, nice to meet you." He turned from David to face Christine. He leaned in close to her and whispered. " Make it look good darling." He pulled away from her. " Love I've enjoyed our evening but I must be going. I have business to attend but I'll be back in a few days." He leaned forward and kissed her. Christine's mind all but short circuited the moment his lips touched hers. Her arms had a mind of their own and found their way up to his chest and her hands grabbed hold of the lapels of his overcoat. Crowley held on to her waist. At that moment he didn't care that the kiss was just for show, he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss and she opened to allow his tongue entrance her own dancing with his. When he pulled away his lips tingled from where they were joined to hers. " I'll definitely be back love." he said.

David standing there having watched all this grabbed Crowley by the shoulder and turned him around. " Who the hell do you think you are? That's my girl. " He said angrily, he moved to throw a punch but Crowley easily caught it. He pulled him forward until their noses were almost touching. " No mate. Not anymore, she's mine now." He whispered to him. Christine was standing a bit behind him and didn't quite make out what he had said. Crowley started to squeeze Davids fist. Crushing the bones in his hands. " Kneel." he told him through gritted teeth, anger flashing in his eyes. David tried to remain standing but the pain in his hand was too much. He dropped to his knees in front of Crowley. " Now, is there something that you would like to say to the lady?" he asked not letting up on the pressure he was applying to the slowly breaking bones.

" I'm sorry." he cried. His face was red and tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. " I'm so, so, sorry Chris. Please forgive me. I'll never see her again."

Chris looked at him, and back at Crowley who was holding him there on his knees. " I don't want your apology, and I don't want you. You're free to see whoever you want. Just leave me alone." she pushed past them both and went and unlocked her door, she went inside and slammed it behind her.

Crowley waited for the door to close before he looked back down at David. He was still on his knees in front of him. Crowley let go of his fist, and brushed off his hands like he just touched something dirty. " You listen to me." He told David, " You would do well to leave and never come back." David was slowly getting up off of the ground. His feet were unsteady under him.

" You can't tell me what to do. What? You think because you got a lucky shot in that I couldn't beat the crap out of you? I'm telling you this right now, you stay the hell away from Chris. I don't know who you are and I sure as hell don't care." David said in response to his warning, and walked around him and out into the street.

Crowley followed him out into the street. " I think I may have not gotten my point across mate. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Stay away from her or I'll personally skin you alive." He reached out and grabbed David and then snapped his fingers. In a flash they were in Crowley's new torture room. The remnants of the last person who crossed him still strapped to the table. Every inch of skin removed. David screamed when the thing turned its head toward them and started to try and speak. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were back on the street in front of the yellow house. " Now, make no mistake, she belongs to me now. Understand?" He asked David , in an almost friendly voice. David nodded his head, the power of speech had left him. He just stared at Crowley, nodding his head and backing away. " Good man. Now, you may want to have that hand looked at, I think it may be broken." He turned and left David in the street and walked back up to the front door. David ran down the street back the way Crowley and Christine had just come.

Crowley looked back at the house. " Might as well say goodbye," he said to himself. The kiss had shaken him. He knocked on the door and waited. Christine opened the door and she looked surprised to see him.

" Where's David? Are you okay?" she asked, knowing that David had a bit of a temper. He had never laid a finger on her, but she knew how he was.

" Perfectly fine love. Just thought I'd make sure you were okay."

Chris opened the door wider, " I'm fine. You can come in for a minute to warm up if you like. I know its a little cold out there."

Crowley walked past her into the house. Looking around at the small hallway he was standing in. Chris shut the door and leaned against it. " Thank you, for standing up for me. It was really sweet of you considering you don't know me at all."

" Sweet. Now there's a word I'm sure that's never been used to describe me."

"Still. It was sweet of you. Thank you again."

Crowley closed the distance between them, pressing her up against the door with his body. He placed his hands on either side of her head. " It was my absolute pleasure, my dear Christine." and he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was sweeter than the one he gave her outside. Soft and gentle. He pulled back from her, " As I said before, I will definitely be back." He stepped back from her, " May I have your phone please?"

Chris's head was reeling. What was happening here? He asked for her phone. " Sure." she reached in her pocket and pulled it out and handed it to him. He fiddled with the screen for a moment before reaching out and pulling her to him. He held the phone up at arms length and said, " give us a kiss love," Chris pressed her lips to his cheek softly and he snapped the picture. A few more seconds messing with her phone and he handed it back to her. Her wall paper had been changed to their picture and she now had his phone number saved in her phone.

" Hey!" she said when she saw that he had changed her phone.

Crowley leveled a glare at her. " Yes? Something wrong?"

" You can't just change my phone. Why did you do that?"

" Oh I'm sorry, did you want the picture of that cretin back?" He reached for the phone.

Chris pulled it back away from him." No, I didn't say that. Just ask next time."

" Next time?" he smirked at her. " Of course, I'll ask first next time. Now, I really must be going love. As you can see you have my number in your phone. If you wouldn't mind giving me a quick call so I'll have yours?" He waited while she found his name and called his phone. He pulled it from his coat pocket and said, " now I have yours as well." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. " I know its horrid timing, but I'll be back in a few days. Can I see you again sweetheart?"

Christine nodded, " Yes, but I can't promise anything. I mean, this whole night has been crazy. The whole thing with David, and you turning up. Don't get me wrong I like you and all but I barely know you, and I know I'm going to have to deal with David again sometime soon. Just give me some time okay? Maybe take it slow?"

Crowley nodded. " Of course, all the time you need. I'll see you soon sweetheart. If that man gives you any trouble you call me. I'll take care of it."

She walked with him outside. " Now, you be a good girl while Daddy's gone." he kissed her softly.

Christine watched him walk off into the night.


	4. Alice Harper

Hello **there, thanks to everyone who has taken a look at my fic. Would love more reviews! Its my first Supernatural fic so please be kind. I don't own anything of Supernatural, Not mine..Nothing. I hope you're enjoying it!**

Crowley walked down the street and around the corner, as soon as he was out of sight of her house he vanished. He reappeared in the street in front of a large brick home. He walked up the front sidewalk and opened the door. " What have we here?" He asked. In the living room the two men he had sent to find Alice Harper were there, the woman in question tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

" We found her, and the gun."

" I see. So Jacob," he asked of the taller man, " What have we learned?"

" Apparently her husband made a deal to heal her, standard contract, 10 years. Only He decided to kill himself a year ago. Seems the love of his life was cheating."

Crowley looked h at the woman tied to the chair. " And the gun?" He asked.

" She says she bought it at some antique store here in town. Owner told her it was blessed by some ancient shaman."

" Thank you boys. Excellent work. I'll take it from here. Wait outside please."

The two demons looked at each other, bowed to their king and went outside. Crowley pulled up a chair and sat down across from the bound woman. " So, he sold his soul to save your life and you repaid that sacrifice with infidelity." Crowley stated, then started to chuckle. " What exactly did you hope to accomplish by killing me?"

Alice looked at him with hate, " Accomplish? Nothing other than killing a demon. My Brad sold his soul. His Soul! Something like that shouldn't even be possible! I NEVER asked it of him. Never asked him to save me. I had accepted it. So when he told me what he'd done I just laughed in his face. Then the next day at my doctors appointment, when they took the x-rays and drew blood, it was gone. There was no trace of AIDS or HIV in my body. I was shocked. At my last appointment they gave me another year, 18 months at the most."

" If you're trying to kill me with boredom darling it's working." Crowley said. " Please get to the point."

" I went home and told him everything to doctors said. We were happy for a while, 2 years. That's when I met someone. At first I didn't think much about it, but he kept coming back to the bank. Waiting in line, asking me each time to have a drink. I finally said yes. One thing led to another and we slept together. Brad was always understanding about my illness, even when we were dating and I told him, he just took my hand and told me it didn't matter, that he loved me." She started to cry. " I don't know why I slept with that man. I guess I was just so glad I was going to live I went a little crazy. After it happened I never saw him again, but I felt so guilty. I told Brad one Saturday when we were both home. I just couldn't live with the lie. The next day he killed him self."

" And so to avenge his death you decided to kill me." Crowley stated. " Well so sorry , but your blessed gun didn't work." He said standing. " Now, where is it?" He asked. The woman motioned with her head to a box sitting on the mantle over the fireplace. Crowley walked over and opened the box. The gun was there. He recognized it from yesterday. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared. " Well, now that's taken care of, " He said, he walked up behind the woman and placed his hands on either side of her head. " I'll make sure that your soul is tortured right next to your husbands, you miserable bitch. Have fun in hell." His hands started to burn, and fire engulfed her head. Her screams were short lived. When she was dead Crowley went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He turned out all of the lights in the house and left, closing the door behind him. His two men were waiting outside. " I need a drink." He said to them and disappeared.

Two days later news of Alice Harpers murder was all anyone could talk about. Especially considering her husband killed himself not so long ago. It was the most excitement the place had seen in a while. Some people were convinced it was a mob hit. She was probably helping them launder money through the bank. Drug deal gone bad others were saying, especially since she had been acting so strange lately. Must have something to do with drugs. Still others were pinning their bets on a government conspiracy, everyone knew she was sick and then all of the sudden healthy as a horse. Probably involved in some secret government tests and told the wrong person.

Christine sat in the diner listening to others chat and speculate. She had heard from another medic what had been found at the scene, and she just couldn't wrap her head around something so brutal. It didn't matter why, it just sounded like a horrible way to die.

" Need more coffee hun?" the waitress asked.

" No thanks Carla I'm good." she answered. Christine had just gotten off of shift and didn't want too much caffeine. It had been a long night, really busy, and she didn't want to have trouble falling asleep when she got home.

" Heard about you and David." Carla mentioned. " I'm real sorry hun. He never struck me as the type."

Christine offered a weak smile. " Yeah, me either. Anyway, thanks. I'll be okay." she handed her money for her breakfast to her. " Have a good day, I'll see you next time."

Carla took the money and told her to have a good morning and watched her walk out to her suv. " Poor girl, just can't catch a break."

Christine started her suv and drove home. As she drove her mind wondered to Crowley. She hadn't heard from him since that night. Although she had looked at her phone and their picture several times. It always brought a smile to her face. David had tried to call a couple of times since then but she just ignored his calls. As she turned down her street she saw David's car parked in front of her house. " Crap." she mumbled, and turned into her driveway. She took a deep breath before getting out of her car. " Here we go." She got out of the car.

David saw her drive up and get out, and he jumped out of his car holding a large bouquet of flowers. " Chris! Please talk to me for a second."

" What do you want?" She asked. She was exhausted and in no mood for this.

" Just to talk to you for a minute, since you won't answer my calls, and to give you these." He held out the colorful arrangement to her, and Christine looked at them like he had just offered her a bunch of dead rats. " Or not." he said. " Look, I know you're mad. I get it. I messed up, but you have to believe me. I will never see her again. I realize I have a long way to go to win back your trust, but I'm willing to do anything. "

It was then that Christine noticed the cast on his hand. " What happened to your hand?" she asked, concerned about him. She couldn't help it. It was just her nature.

He held up his left hand with the cast on it, " Yeah that, my hand is broken in 3 places thanks to your little lover boy the other night. Where is he anyway, he just fuck and leave?" He asked rudely.

" Crowley broke your hand?" she asked, " Serves you right, asshole. What I do is no longer your concern, stay away from me. I don't owe you any answers. I hope you and Kelly are very happy." she turned to go inside.

" So you're just going to stand there and tell me that you screwed some guy you just met? Seriously? I mean, did you care about me at all? You just jump into the bed with the first guy that comes along? I knew you were just a whore." He said trying to hurt her feelings, and threw the flowers on the ground. " If I see that little shit around here or around you I'll kick his ass, make sure you pass that along. Oh and just in case you were wondering, I cheated on you the whole time we were together, you were a shitty lay anyway. " he finished and left, jumping in his car and speeding off.

Chris managed to hold back her tears long enough to unlock her door and get inside. She closed the door and leaned back against it. Slowly sliding down until she was sitting. She hung her head and cried. She cried for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few minutes. She pulled herself up off of the floor and went to take a shower. Out of the bathroom and in her bedroom she looked over at her nightstand where her phone was charging. the message light was blinking so she picked it up. There was a missed call and a voicemail. They were both from Crowley. She listened to the message.

 _' Hello darling. I'm sorry I missed you. I'm not really sure of your work schedule so I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I'll be back in town tomorrow and I would very much like to see you. Have a wonderful day love._

Christine smiled when she heard the message. She was looking forward to getting to know the mysterious Mr. Crowley. Even with everything that had happened with David. Not sure if she was ready for another relationship so soon, she didn't figure there was any harm in seeing him again. They could at least start as friends, see where it goes. She picked up her phone ans sent him a quick text.

 _Sorry I missed your call, was in the shower. Heading to bed now. Call me back about 3?_

She put the phone down and crawled into her bed, before she could close her eyes her text notification went off. She picked it up to see Crowley had replied.

 _Of course. Sweet dreams._

Christine smiled and closed her eyes, she drifted off almost immediately. In the opposite corner of the bedroom Crowley appeared. He stood and watched her sleep for a few moments before slipping out of the room and into the hall. He made his way to the small foyer at the front door. There on the wall hung a picture of Christine and her father when she was much younger. The picture showed the two in front of her fathers antique store. He looked closer, just behind them in the display window. The box that held the blessed gun. He knew the box looked familiar, he had caught a glimpse of the picture when he was here the other night.

" Well, well, Mr. Parker. What other wonders does your shop hold?" He wondered out loud. He was curious, exactly what type of antiques did Christine's father deal in? Perhaps meeting his dear Chris had been a blessing in disguise. " Parker. Parker." he said, trying to jog his memory. There were no hunters by the name of Parker that he was aware of. Maybe he stumbled upon the weapon by accident, highly possible if he was in the antique business. Still, it all seemed highly coincidental. The gun, the angels grace, both here in this town. He started to wonder if maybe he should take a look inside the store. If she hadn't cleaned it out, maybe he could offer to help. Take a few items off her hands, pay her for them of course.

Crowley took a few minutes looking around the house. In the living room he found more pictures of Christine with her father and some of her with various friends. There by the television on a shelf sat a large 8x10 of her and the man David. Crowley glared at it. No matter, he would see to it that was gone soon. " Stupid boy," he growled at the picture. Next to that was a picture of Christine and a black and white dog. The small plate on the frame said Bandit and there was a blue collar next to it. Crowley smiled,he remembered have a dog for a short while when he was a boy. He shook the memory away, now he commanded the hell hounds. Maybe he would introduce her to Growley. Then he disappeared.

Chris woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up to see who it was. The caller ID said David so she just ignored it. Checking the clock on her nightstand she saw it was 3:30. With a groan she got up and headed to the bathroom, after she finished she made her way to the kitchen for a snack. While she sat at the kitchen table popping a grape into her mouth she heard her phone ring again. " Jesus David take a hint," she said as she headed back to her bedroom. When she got there she saw Crowley flashing on her screen and she hurried to get it.

" Hello?" she answered.

" Christine, hello. I trust you slept well?"

" Pretty good. I've always had trouble sleeping during the day."

" How have you been?" He asked.

" Okay I guess. Busy at work last night. Then dealing with David this morning. "

" What did he do?"

Christine relayed the events of the morning to him. He listened closely. When she was finished he tried to console her. " Would you like me to break his other hand? A leg perhaps? Say the word darling and it's done."

" No, it would just cause more problems. How has your day been?" She asked trying to change the subject

Crowley knew what she was doing and played along. " It's been very productive. I may have a lead on the artifact I'm looking for."

" That's great!" she replied. " So you'll be back tomorrow?"

" Yes, I'll actually be getting in later tonight. If you don't have plans, I'd like to see you."

" Of course. Just, I don't know what you're expecting. I told you I wanted to take things slow, I meant that."

" It's fine love. Whatever time you can spare for an old man such as myself I will be grateful for."

She rolled her eyes, " Whatever, you look great for your age. Already told you you're handsome."

" Good to know. I'll give you a ring when I get in? May be late."

" Nah it's fine. I'm kind of a night owl.'

" Well I guess I'll see you later then love."

She hung up with a smile on her face. Crowley sat down with his whiskey and took a sip. The next few weeks would be very interesting.


	5. Hell's Angel

I'm **loving the reviews. Thanks to everyone who did! Again I own nothing of Supernatural. Hope everyone is enjoying it.**

Christine sat in her living room watching tv. She glanced up at the clock, it read 11:37. ' _He wasn't kidding when he said he would be late.'_ she thought to herself. She refocused her attention to the episode of Ripper Street she was watching. Chris finished the episode and turned off the tv. Re-checking the clock it read 12:22. She got up and took her cup to the kitchen when she heard her phone ring. Heading back in the living room she answered it.

" You weren't kidding when you said late." she said having seen it was Crowley calling.

" Tried to warn you." He replied.

" So were you planning on stopping by?"

" Open your door darling." and he hung up.

Christine went to her door and opened it to find him standing there. " Hello love," he said. " May I come in?"

" Of course." she said and opened it up allowing him in. " Come into the living room," she said and led him into the room. " Have a seat." she said " Can I get you a drink?"

" That would be lovely. Whiskey?"

" I have Johnny Walker Black, that okay?"

" That would be fine."

Christine fixed two drinks and brought them back, handing one to Crowley. " How was your trip? You said you may have found what you're looking for?"

" I think I have, and it may be closer than I originally believed." he answered, taking a sip of his drink. " I noticed a photo of you and your father when you were younger, was that in front of his store?"

" Yeah, a long time ago."

" What ever happened to it?"

Chris sighed, " It's still here. I just haven't gotten around to doing anything with it. I've had a couple of offers on the property, but I have no idea what to do with all the stuff inside"

Crowley was elated, she had said exactly what he was hoping to hear. " Well I have some free time coming up. I could give you a hand, maybe make a few calls and get some of the stuff sold. I mean it's not exactly what I deal in, but I can take a look if you'd like."

" Would you really?" she responded. " That would be great. I have no idea about any of that stuff. All those old things just never interested me."

Crowley smirked, " Come now, you'll hurt an old mans feelings. Here I thought you might like just one old thing."

Chris laughed, " How old are you anyway?"

"How old do I look love?" he asked.

" Ugh I suck at this." She looked at him a few moments and said, " 45."

" Close love. 51."

" See? I told you." she said

" Well that begs the question of your age then doesn't it?"

" 29. Actually I'll be 30 next month."

" Well, that's quite an age difference darling. If you're uncomfortable I understand." He said

" Age is just a number right? I think you're a pretty amazing guy so far. You're smart, and funny, and"

"And handsome." he finished for her.

" Yes and handsome." she said smiling at him.

" Well I've been away for a couple of days. Come sit next to me and tell me how you've been."

Christine left her spot in the armchair to sit next to him on the couch. He placed his arm along the back of the couch behind her. " Nothing much to tell, just work. Well and the incident with David but I already told you about that. "

" Oh yes, should I pay him a visit?"

" No, I think you've done enough. You broke his hand, did you know that?"

" I thought I might have. I'm much stronger than I look." he said honestly.

" Yeah I guess so." she agreed. " Well I can't say it bothered me. Serves him right."

" Agreed, " he said as he drank down the last of his whiskey. " Which makes me wonder, how long are you planning on hanging on to that?" He motioned to the photograph of her and her ex.

" Oh, I didn't even think about it." She said standing and taking it down off of the shelf. 'I'll have to find another picture to go there." she said setting it down on the small table next to the couch. Chris returned to her spot beside Crowley. He moved his arm to settle around her shoulders. " I'm glad you came by tonight."

" The hounds of hell couldn't have kept me away darling."

She laughed at his choice of words. " I've never heard anyone talk like you. Not just your accent, it's like you just popped out of another time."

Crowley smirked, if she only know. " There's something to be said for a well turned phrase. Sometimes the way something is said makes all the difference. Besides, it helps with the fairer sex."

" Oh really?" Chris challenged.

" Oh yes, this accent and these looks. Putty in my hands love." He said, knowing his words would get a rise out of her.

" Oh I see, you just sprinkle a few love's and darlings here and there and the panties drop." She said starting to get up from the couch. " I think it's time you go."

Crowley grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to him. " Careful there. Yes, it works to my favor, but honestly it's been years since I've had any interest in a woman. I can honestly say it's been at least 5 years since I've had a lover."

" 5 years? Really?"

" Yes really. I've met women in my line of work, but they're all the same. Only after something I can do for them. No women of substance. I don't have the time or the inclination to waste on them."

" So it's been 5 years since you've had sex ?" she asked.

" Maybe longer, as you get older those things tend to matter less." Especially if you're over 300 he thought.

" So what are you doing here then?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

Crowley stared back at her, " I've been asking myself that since I left here the other night. There is just something about you, something that calls to me." He answered her quite honestly to his astonishment.

" I can't explain it, but ever since I met you the other day I keep feeling like there's something there. I don't know why. It's something that I've never felt before." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Crowley cupped her cheek and she raised her head. " I assure you, there is something special about you darling."

Christine leaned into his touch. " I just don't want to be hurt again." she said softly, she leaned forward and her lips met his.

Crowley was taken a bit by surprise, thinking that he would have to make the first move. He kissed her back softly, not wanting to frighten her. Christine's arms found their way around his neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongues dancing. Crowley turned and slowly laid her back on the couch, he pulled away from her to shed his jacket and toss it onto the nearby armchair. Returning to her he again captured her lips, his hands caressing her body. He reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly slid his hand under it, he could feel the soft skin of her stomach against his fingers. She moaned against his lips. The sound brought him out of passion fueled haze and he stopped. Sitting up he offered his hand and pulled her up next to him. Christine snuggled into his side.

" I believe we should stop. You said you wanted to take things slowly, and I respect that. Besides, you just ended a relationship. I don't want to be a rebound." He said and lightly kissed her on the head.

" I'm sorry I just got a little carried away."

" It's okay love, just have pity on a man. You're extremely hard to resist." He said " I think I should leave." He stated, rising from the couch and picking up his jacket and putting it on. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up to him. Her arms slipped easily around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist. " You should go to bed. I have plans for you tomorrow." he said kissing her lightly.

" Do you now? Well I guess I'm looking forward to whatever you have planned." She kissed him back.

" Okay love, walk me out. I can only resist your charms so long."

Christine took his hand and led him to the front door. She opened it up and he walked out, turning to kiss her one last time. " Until tomorrow Christine."

" Goodnight," she said, " Oh wait, what is your name? Your first name I mean. Is it really Crowley?"

He thought quickly. Crowley was the only name he'd used for decades, hell centuries. He had to say something, the silence was becoming awkward as he just stared back at her. " I don't really like my first name, so I just use Crowley. Trust me it's better." He said. Hoping that would appease her.

" Okay Mr. Mysterious. You'll have to tell me sometime." she said and placed a quick peck on his lips. " See you later." and she closed the door.

Crowley waited until the living room light turned out before vanishing from her front step. He reappeared in his home. " Home sweet home." he said. He could hear the screams of the tortured souls faintly in the background. He walked into his study, shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie he sat down at his desk and poured himself a drink. His mind replaying the events of the night. Christine was becoming an unexpected distraction. At first he thought he might just have some fun with her, but after learning that her father may have some artifacts that would interest him, not to mention there was something that kept drawing him to her. Something that pulled him to her. He didn't know why yet but he would find out. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. " Come!" he yelled.

A tall brunette woman entered his office. " Sir, I have news about the angels grace. The Winchester's are searching for it as well. They have no information other than demons are seeking it. They tortured and exorcised Jacob. "

" Thank you. Please leave." He said through a clenched jaw. She bowed and left.

Crowley picked stood and grabbed the edge of his desk, with and animalistic roar he flipped it over. The contents scattering over the floor, the bottle and lamp shattering on impact. He stood there chest heaving, breathing heavily. " Blasted Winchesters!" He yelled. " Can't I do one thing without them turning up?" He said to the empty room. He had to think of something, " If I can stall them somehow." He began to formulate a plan.

The next day Crowley called several of his lower demons into his office. " Look, I want you to head across the country, preferably to the east. Lets's say Vermont. Raise hell, cause chaos. Just get the attention of the bloody Winchesters, I need their attention focused on you. What I'm working on is delicate, I need more time without having to worry about those two buffoons ruining all my hard work. "

" But sire," one of the demons spoke up, " they'll probably kill us."

Crowley shrugged, " If you're stupid enough to get caught, then yes. They probably will. So, if you want to live don't get caught. Simple really."

The other demons looked at each other. " Now go!" he yelled. They filed out of his office. " Idiots." He knew he was sending the majority of them to their deaths, and didn't really care. He had other things to think of.

Christine's phone rang in the early afternoon. " Hello?"

" Hello love. Busy?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice, " Just waiting to see what you have planned for me."

" I thought we could start at your fathers store. I made a few calls and I would like to take some photos. If that's okay. Then I thought I might take you shopping, and then a nice dinner."

Chris smiled. " All of that sounds great. So I'll see you in an hour?"

" Of course. Until then." He hung up.

Two hours later found them standing in the back room of her fathers store. " It's really a lovely shop. Your father had a good eye. Is this all there is or is there a storage area?"

" No there's a storage area in the back, come with me." she led him through a door in the back. It led to large storeroom. Crowley could feel there were things in here that would be of interest to him.

" What's through there." he asked pointing to a doorway off to the left.

" That was dad's office." she said leading him through.

Crowley looked around. The office was well organized, nothing out of place. There was a tall safe in the corner. " Jewelry?" he asked pointing to the safe.

" Uh yeah, among other stuff. Let me show you." she sat down in a chair and leaned over to open the safe. Inside there were several old looking boxes, she pulled one out and opened it. There were a few antique diamond rings, a few pairs of gold earrings. " What about that one?" He asked pointing at one in particular that had anti demon symbols etched into it. Christine opened the box. Inside sat a crystal. About 3 inches in length, it was on a silver chain.

" Beautiful." Said Crowley. His demonic eyes could see the grace trapped inside the crystal, swirling. " Could I see it?" He asked.

" Sure ." she said and picked it up by the chain and held it out to him.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and used to take the chain. Christine looked at him oddly. " Fingerprints love. Oils and dirt can stain old silver."

"It's not sliver. Dad had it tested, it's some sort of composite. The closest they could tell us was some version of platinum."

Crowley wasn't taking any chances. " Still, don't want to take any chances." he wrapped it up in the handkerchief. " I know a man who will pay quite well. Collects crystals." He said stuffing it into his pocket. What's in the other boxes?"

They went through them one by one. Crowley found an ancient text on the exorcisim of demons, he decided to go ahead and take that as well. Everything else was of no interest to him. He took a few photos and looked at a few of the older items in the shop. " I'm sure I'll be able to find a buyer for all of these things ." He said. They had been in the shop for a few hours, and Christine was filthy. He was still perfectly clean, choosing not to adventure into the dust ridden shelves. " How about you go home and get cleaned up. I'll pick you up at 4? Yes?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty filthy here, and look at you. Not a speck of dirt on you."

" Years of practice love. I've learned not to get my hands dirty." He said holding them up.

They walked out of the shop and Christine locked the door. " I'll drop you home and I'll be back to pick you up." He said as they got into his sleek black car. What could he say, being King of Hell had it's perks.

" Okay." they drove to her home.

Crowley leaned over and kissed her lightly before she got out. " Wear something nice for Daddy. I'll see you in a bit." She got out and closed the door and he drove away.

Christine walked inside her home. She was Excited about her date, " wear something nice for Daddy." she mimicked. It should probably bother her that he said things like that, but instead she found it charming. She jumped into the shower to get ready.

Crowley sat at his desk and slowly unwrapped the crystal from the handkerchief. He started at it lying there. The light swirling inside called to him. He touched the crystal and it felt warm. He got up and pulled an old book off of one of the shelves. There was a ritual inside to give the grace of an angel to a demon. " A Hell's Angel." he chuckled to himself. He opened the book to the right page and began to check off the items he would need to perform the ritual. Everything was pretty easy to come by and he had everything on hand, to include a bowl made from the skull of a priest. " I knew this would come in handy one day." He said pulling it from a box that was stored on a higher shelf. There was only one item he didn't have. Holy water. " Easy enough to get." He said, he vanished from the room and returned with a vial in his hand, the fingers on the other hand obviously red and burned. " Blasted water."

Crowley started the ritual. He placed all the items in the bowl along with the blood of the demon who wished to accept the grace. He sliced his skin and let the blood flow into the bowl. When he had the proper amount he healed the wound on his arm. He recited the words in an ancient language long since dead. He struck a match and dropped it in the bowl. Flames jumped from the bowl. When the flames died he picked up the bowl and checking the instructions once again, drank the contents of the bowl. At once his insides were on fire. His eyes glowed red, light shot from his mouth. He dropped to his knees, waiting for this to pass. When it did, and he could think once more he grasped the crystal that held the grace. He broke it on the table and watched as it flowed and swirled from the broken shards. Crowley inhaled sharply and the grace flowed into him. Red light engulfed him and washed the room. His eyes and mouth opened and red light shone from them. He began to rise into the air. Arms outstretched looking like a recreation of the crucifixion. He head flew back and an monstrous roar tore from his body. The room shook. The he fell. The room went silent. The light gone. Only a candle left flickering in the room gave off a small glow.

Slowly Crowley started to regain consciousness. He sat up and looked around, the room dark, the candle long since burned away. Getting up on unsteady feet he grabbed the desk for support. It was then that he noticed that he was naked. No clothes to speak of. He quickly ran into his bedroom. Flipping on the light he found a mirror and stared into it. He looked the same. As he was inspecting his naked body in the mirror he noticed a small mark on the right side of his chest. It hadn't been there before. It was a small inverted cross. Crowley started to laugh, and as he laughed it grew louder and demonic. His eyes glowed bright red and as he raised his arms out to his sides, large black wings emerged from his back. He looked over his shoulders at them, with a little practice he flapped them and rose a couple of inches. He stopped and dropped back down to the ground. He folded them back against his shoulders and the disappeared. This was better than he ever thought possible. He could feel the power coursing through his body. He was unstoppable. " I'm coming Abaddon, and Hell's coming with me."


	6. I Want Your Soul

**Thank you all for the reviews. I was hoping this was going to be a shorter fic, but it just doesn't seem to be working out that way. I hope you are all enjoying it. The Winchesters will finally make an appearance in either this chapter or the next. Again, I own nothing of Supernatural. So here we go...**

Christine sat in her living room. She checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour. The time read 5:24. " Where could he be." she said to the empty room. Once again she called his phone and it went straight to voicemail.

 _'_ _You've reached Crowley, you know what to do.'_ and then the tone. Christine left her third voicemail . " Look Crowley, I'm not sure what's going on. Can you please at least let me know you're okay?' and she ended the call.

Chris went back to her bedroom and changed out of her dress. Pulling on some old sweats and a t shirt. Her mind was racing wondering what was going on. Maybe an emergency came up? Maybe he decided he didn't want to invest time in someone who wasn't ready to give him what he wanted. Maybe the whole issue with David was just too much to deal with. Whatever the reason, Crowley had stood her up and she didn't like it. She walked to the front window and watched as the rain began to fall on cold September evening. She shivered and went to turn up the heat. All of the sudden her life felt a little colder.

Crowley stood in front of his mirror checking his appearance, ' _If you're going to kill your nemesis you should try to look your_ best.' He thought to himself. His black suit and black shirt a void of color, the silver tie the only hint of color just caught the light enough to notice the paisley pattern. Once more he spread his wings and they appeared on his shoulders. Truly beautiful in the low light. The wingspan was almost 6 feet and when he closed them they lay against his back, hanging down to his calves. Their black color took on a blue and purple tint. Spreading them once again he said to himself, " You are truly magnificent." He closed them and they once again disappeared. This was going to be too easy.

He searched Hell for her, finally finding her in a forgotten corner. " Well, well. If it isn't the King of Hell. Come to offer your loyalty to me and concede this whole thing?"

Crowley smirked at her. " No I think not. I'm actually here to offer you a chance. One time only. Join me, serve me, recognize me as your King and I'll allow you to continue to exist."

Abaddon laughed at him. " Do you truly think I would serve you? A crossroads demon who has delusions of grandeur? Come now. Do you think me a fool?"

" No. No I don't. Funny thing power. It's hard to hold on to. Kind of like something slippery, unless you can make it part of you. Bind it to your very essence." He started to walk towards her. " Did you know that an Angels grace is bound to them? Unless that is, if they fall. Then it's fair game to whoever finds it."

" What are you talking about? A demon can't possess an angels grace, it will destroy them."

" Not if you prepared the vessel first. Let me tell you, it's not as fun as it sounds." he countered.

" You're lying. There's been no mention of an angel falling. I would have heard of it."

" Not if the angel in question fell over 100 years ago." Crowley said. " The ritual isn't that complex, but it does take a lot out of you."

" There's no way. I don't believe you. You're just trying to scare me."

" You're absolutely right, and right now you should be terrified." He said and spread his wings and began to rise from the floor.

Abaddon watched him with horror. Crowley flew to her and placed his hand on her head and light came from her eyes and mouth. The ground shook beneath her and her screams began to drive into his head. Just when he thought she would never go, she crumpled before him, her body turning to ash. Crowley lowered himself to the ground and turned to face the audience they had drawn.

" Do you see? I am King. You will bow before me or suffer the same fate! Now kneel!" He shouted to the demons standing here. Every knee bent, every head bowed. Crowley looked out over them all. Finally, no one to question his rule. He was King, and it felt good.

Crowley left the room and returned to his home. He went to his study and upon seeing the mess, started to clean it up. He looked down to find his cell phone sitting on the corner of the desk and when he picked it up he realized it was dead. Even cell phones in hell need charging. He plugged it in and went back to work. When things were finally back in order he turned the phone on. Message alerts started to go off. Crowley opened the phone to see several text messages from Christine, and three voicmails. " Bollocks." he said under his breath. It was then he noticed the date of the messages. September 16th. The date on his phone clearly read September 23rd. "Damn." he said to himself. Time passed differently in Hell. A few hours here could be a week or more up there. He quickly dialed her number. Surprisingly she answered.

" Crowley?" she said in disbelief.

" Christine, darling I'm so sorry. There was a bit of an accident."

" An accident huh?" she stated. " Must have been major that you couldn't even pick up a phone."

" Well yes actually it was. I was involved in a car accident, I've just now been released from the hospital. I'm so sorry I didn't have my phone or I would have contacted you." He said. Hoping the lie would appease her.

" What happened? " she asked, still not sure whether to believe him.

" I was in a nearby town to meet with a buyer I had mentioned to you. I was run off of the road and it caused my car to flip. I was unconscious for a few days, and my wallet was lost somewhere in the wreckage."

" Are you okay?" she asked, beginning to believe his story.

" Yes love, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises, but don't worry. I'm a fast healer."

" Well I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried." she said with a sigh of relief.

" I feel terrible about the other day. Can I make it up to you?"

" I don't know. Maybe it's just not good timing right now. I mean you disappear for a whole week without a phone call, and now suddenly you're back. I mean I know you said you were in a car accident, but you forget I work EMS in this town. I would have heard about it at least." she said.

" I never said I was in town when it happened did I? I was in a completely different county. I suppose you know about every car accident that happens in the state." he said. " Look, I don't want to argue with you. I told you what happened, whether you believe me or not is up to you."

Christine started to feel guilty for doubting him so she tried to lighten the mood. "It's too bad, I looked gorgeous and you missed it."

Crowley relaxed, she believed him. " I'm sure you did love. What did you wear?"

" No, not telling. You'll just have to take me out to find out." she laughed.

" Done. Just tell me when you're free."

" Well I'm working today and tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

" Tomorrow night then. I look forward to it. Give me a ring when you wake."

" Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said and hung up.

" And just who was that?" Her partner Dennis asked.

" Uh, no one you know."

" Well whoever it was, he's got you grinning from ear to ear. Looks good on you. Not David again is it?" He asked worried she was going back to him.

" Eew no! Give me a little credit Dennis."

He laughed at her, " Just checking. If I had known what he was up to I would have kicked his ass from here to Denver."

" I know, and thanks." she said. " No, this guy is really different. We're just taking it slow, seeing where it goes."

" Well, as long as you take your time," he said, " I would hate to see you hurt again."

" Thanks. I know you're just looking out for me."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Emergency calls were steady and by the time Chris walked to her car the next morning she was exhausted. She drove home and by the time she got into her bed she was asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow. When she woke it was mid-afternoon, and she was once again excited at the thought of seeing Crowley once again. She got up and got herself something to eat. After eating she called Crowley.

" Hello darling." he answered.

" Crowley, how are you?"

" Anxious to see you again, and to make up for last time."

Christine smiled, " Well then, what should I expect for tonight?"

" You should expect to be treated like a queen, and I will attempt to be your humble servant."

" Well that sounds lovely. So I'll see you at 6?"

" I'll be outside waiting for you."

At 5:50 Christine checked her reflection. The blue knee length dress she wore brought out her eyes, and her dark blonde hair laid in waves on her shoulders. Her makeup was light, just enough to highlight her features softly. She walked downstairs and pulled on her long black coat, the evenings quite cool. When she opened the front door to check and see if he was there she saw him standing beside a long black limousine.

" Well. Surprise." He said

Christine was speechless. There he stood before her, looking more handsome than she remembered him. There was something different about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. " A limo? Really?"

" Well I haven't purchased another vehicle, and I can't expect you to walk everywhere." He said as he opened the door for her. " Besides, I could hardly concentrate on the road with such a beautiful woman next to me. "

She slid into the seat and moved to the far side. Crowley got in behind her and shut the door. "Our reservation is for 7, so we have a bit of time to kill." he told her. " Driver, take us the long way round." The driver nodded and the car pulled away from the curb. Crowley pressed the button to raise the partition. " Now that I have you all to myself, what to do with you." He reached for her hand and grabbed it, pulling her back across the seat toward him. "Now tell me, did you miss me?"

Christine snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. " More than I probably should have."

Crowley inwardly smiled. " Do you have a kiss for me?" he asked.

She tilted her head toward him and he took her lips with his own. The kiss started gently, but quickly changed. The passion between them quickly grew and as he tried to deepen it she pulled away. " Don't think you're off the hook mister. I'm still upset with you. Do you know how worried I was?"

Crowley put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. " I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough. All I can do is try to make it up to you. Maybe this will help." He held out a check for several thousand dollars. " Here's the money for the crystal necklace. I liked it so much I decided to keep it."

Christine's eyes widened is surprise. " Is this what it was worth?" she asked as she looked at the check.

" Worth every penny I assure you." He answered.

" You don't have to do this," she said trying to hand the check back to him. " Consider it a gift, for all your help with the shop."

" I won't take no for an answer love. Put it into savings, go on a shopping spree, do whatever you want to with it. Believe me when I say it was well worth the price."

Christine took the check and folded it in half and put it in her purse. The check was for 8000 dollars. She began to wonder just what the necklace was. " That much for a simple crystal?"

" That crystal was extremely rare, as well as the chain." He told her honestly. " And that amount included the book I took with me as well. A rare copy, printed several hundred years ago."

Chris sighed and leaned into him again. There was no use arguing. She turned her head toward his neck and inhaled softly. He smelled like sandalwood and some dark spice she couldn't name. There was something about him that just made her feel safe and protected.

" Not falling asleep on me are you love?"

" No, not at all. Just enjoying your company. So you never told me, what is your first name."

He sighed. " If I tell you, you must swear to never tell anyone. I don't like it, and all my associates know me as Crowley."

" I swear I won't." she replied.

" Its Fergus." he told her.

" Fergus? What's so bad about Fergus? I kind of like it, it's different. Fergus Crowley."

" Just Crowley love if you don't mind."

" Alright. Crowley. Now tell me where we're going."

He checked his watch, it was ten minutes til 7 and the car pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant. Chris looked out of the window, " Oh my god, how did you get reservations here? David tried for months and could never get in."

" I have my ways love, and can we not bring up that person please? I still owe him for showing up at your house that morning."

Chris laughed, " It's fine. I haven't heard from him since."

The driver came back and opened the door, they got out and headed into the building. " Crowley, reservation for 2 at 7." He told the hostess.

She smiled at him, " Of course. Right this way Mr. Crowley."

Christine would have to say she was beyond impressed. Dinner was amazing, and Crowley knew exactly which wine to choose with each course. As she finished her dessert she sat back in her chair. " I have to say that's the best meal I think I've ever had."

" I'm glad you liked it darling. Is there anything else you would like?"

" Ugh, no I'm so full. "

" Well, let me just settle the check then." he said and waved the waiter over. He handed him a credit card. " For the meal and include a tip for yourself."

The waiter left with the card and Crowley studied Christine. Now that he had the Angels grace there was no reason to be in this town. For whatever reason he just couldn't leave. " I finally found the artifact I was looking for." He told her.

" Well that's great. I guess you'll be heading home then." she said. Dreading his answer. Of course she finally meets a great guy and he's about to leave town. Geez what was up with her luck lately.

Crowley could read her thoughts, not because he was trying, but because they were written all over her face. " Give me a reason to stay." He said bluntly.

Christine stared at him. " I wish I could, but that's not something I'm willing to do."

Crowley rolled his eyes. " Does everything have to revert to sex? If that's all you have to offer me then I'll be gone in the morning. I want companionship Christine. I've spent far too long alone. I want someone to be a partner, someone to care for and care for me in return. What I want love is so much more than sex. Sex I can have anytime. I want a connection. I want your soul." He finished, the last part just slipping out. He hadn't meant to say that.

She was floored by his words. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. " I want those things too, I just need a little time to get to know you. That's a big commitment you're talking about. After David,"

" I'm not him Christine. Stop comparing. I meant what I said. I can give you so much more than he ever could. Just give me a chance to show you."

" No one has ever said they want my soul before." she said laughing nervously.

" Believe me, I do. I want your soul, your body, your mind. I want you. I've never been a man who's shy about what I want. "

She was about to answer when the waiter brought his card back. Crowley didn't even glance at the receipt, just signed it and stood up. He offered his hand to Christine and led her outside. " So what will it be Christine?"

" You really want my soul?" Christine questioned, never dreaming he was talking about her actual soul.

" I'll accept nothing less."

" And what do I get in return?"

Crowley could feel it in his body, she was about to make a deal with him. He should really stop her but old habits die hard, and the King of Hell was still also the King of the Crossroads. " Name it love." he said.

 _' What the hell,' she thought. Might as well take a chance.'_ Christine fisted her hands in the lapels of his jacket and said, " I want you to be yours, but you have to promise me that you'll be mine.

" Deal." he whispered. Their faces close, and before he could stop her she kissed him. She sealed the deal. He could feel the contract with her. She was now bound to him, and he to her.

" Well, if it isn't the whore and her old man." Said a voice from across the street. Crowley turned to see David standing out in front of a bar across from them.

" Bloody hell, can I not just be rid of this idiot." He growled in a frustrated voice.

" Let's just go." Chris said, pulling his arm toward the car that had just pulled up.

" No. He deserves to be taught a lesson. Apparently the last time wasn't enough."

Crowley crossed the street to where David stood. " Have you forgotten my warning from last time, or do you just want to see if I was serious?"

David looked behind him to Christine standing on the opposite street. " Look, I don't know what little mind trick you did last time, but there was no way that was real. I don't care who you are. You don't scare me."

You see that's where you're wrong mate. I do scare you. I can smell it on you. It's pouring off you in waves. I'll give you one last chance to leave."

David started to say something else but never got the chance, Crowley pushed him back into the brick wall behind him. The breath left David's body and he fell to his knees. Crowley squatted down beside him. " Think carefully before you speak, are you sure this is really what you want to do? If you continue I'm going to kill you. You understand that don't you? I'm going to take your life, you'll die in a puddle of your own urine and vomit. Screaming. Is that what you really want? Your soul will be tortured in hell for decades. Well that's going to happen anyway."

David looked up at him, " What in the hell are you talking about?"

Crowley chuckled, " Are we finished here, or do we need to take another field trip?" Crowley stood and looked down at David. " Pathetic. What she ever saw in you I'll never know." Crowley turned and walked back across the street.

" Fuck both of you," David shouted across at them. Crowley sent a sharp look at him. " I'll be seeing you again soon." He shouted back and helped Christine into the car.

" I'm sorry about that. I swear I don't know what I ever saw in him."

" I was wondering that myself." He said a little aggravated.

They were quiet all the way back to her home. Once there Crowley walked her to the door. " Would you like to come in?"

" Very much." He said. He turned and called to the driver. " I'll call for you when I'm ready. You can leave." He followed her inside.

Christine shut the door behind them and took his hand, pulling him toward the back of the house. " Where are we going love." He asked, knowing the living room was in the opposite direction.

She turned to look at him and smiled, " The bedroom."

Crowley stopped her. " If you aren't ready for this tell me now. I'm not enough of a gentleman to turn down what you're offering."

Christine kissed him deeply, and led him through the door. Their tongues dancing, each savoring the taste of the other. Crowley walked her backward until her legs hit the bed. He broke the kiss to take off his jacket and tie. He turned back to face her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Deepening the kiss as he moved his hands down her back to unzip her dress. If fell to the floor in a whisper and he stepped back to take in her form, standing in front of him in her bra and panties. " Christine you are perfection." She sat down on the bed and scooted back until she was in the center of the bed. Chris opened her arms to him. Crowley needed no more of an invitation. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing, and crawled toward her. Capturing her lips once more he laid her back, covering her body with his own. He quickly removed her bra and began teasing her nipples with his tongue. His hand making it's way to down to her panties. He reached inside and used his fingers to separate her folds, finding her wet and ready for him. " You're ready for Daddy aren't you?"

" Yes." she moaned. " Please."

" Please what? What do you need from me?"

"Please touch me."

" Ah. Touch you." he used his thumb to gently stroke her slick clit.. " Here? Is that what you wanted."

" God yes."

" What else? Tell Daddy what you want."

Christine could barely form a thought. " Please. Please. I want you. I need you inside me." She needed to feel him inside her, on top of her. Filling her.

" All you had to do was ask love." he said, and pulled away her panties with a rip. He settled himself between her legs. His lips found hers again as he entered her.

Christine gasped. He was bigger than David, much bigger and she could feel her body stretching to accept him. His lips left hers to caress her neck. He moved in and out of her, each stroke deeper than the last. He whispered in her ear, " You belong to me. You are mine now. "

Christine moaned in pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building. He reached between them and found her clit and began to stroke it gently and he moved within her.

" Say it Christine, you belong to me. Say it."

" Yes, yes. I belong to you. I'm yours." she said breathlessly.

Her orgasm broke over her, darkness creeping in from the corners of her eyes. Her back arched, bringing her up off of the bed. Crowley continued his strokes, deep and fast. He laced his fingers with hers and placed them on either side of her head. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he sought his release, a few more strokes and he emptied himself into her. He laid there on top of her catching his breath. Christine wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment he was a peace. The feeling though was gone all to quickly and he rolled off of her onto his back.

" That was amazing." Christine said.

" Yes, it was." he agreed. He reached for her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Her fingers drew lazy circles in the soft hair that grew there.

Light from the streetlights gave the room a soft glow and she raised her head to look at him. " I like your tattoos, " she said running her hand over one arm and the next. " But what about this one" she said pointing to the inverted cross on his chest.

" Just a youthful mistake love."

" Still, it's kind of creepy."

Crowley laughed. ' _If she only knew.'_ he thought.

" Sorry I'm not perfection made human like you love." he said kissing her neck.

Christine laughed. It was just a silly tattoo. She laid back down on his chest. " You really tired me out."

" Sleep then love." he said and placed his fingers on her forehead. Her eyes closed immediately, and she fell into a deep sleep. Crowley removed himself from her embrace and covered her sleeping form. He got up and was redressed in the blink of an eye. " I have a date with your ex." he said softly, and vanished from the room


	7. Promises Kept

**Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going! I'm really enjoying the way this fic is headed, I hope you guys are too! Criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive. I'm always interested in ways to improve. Again I own nothing of Supernatural. Here we go!**

Crowley appeared across the street from the bar he had seen David at earlier. He could sense him inside. He wordlessly summoned a stunning woman, she appeared next to him. He turned to look at her. She was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress. The shiny red heels she wore gave her another 5 inches in height. Dark hair fell straight from her crown, stopping in the middle of her back. When she turned to face him her eyes were black. " You summoned me my King." Crowley sent a mental image of David into her mind. " Show this man a good time, then get him to take you to his home. Let me know when you get him there." She smiled at him, " Of course," and she walked across the street and into the bar.

Crowley vanished from the street and reappeared in his office. The contract for Christine's soul lay on his desk. He sat down and began to go over the small print. " Let's see. Christine Parker, blah blah blah. Her soul is the property of the Demon Crowley up to and upon her death. Blah blah blah. 10 years. After death soul will remain property of Crowley Here we are, in exchange for soul, Crowley will belong to Christine Parker physically. May not take any lovers of any sex. Must provide for emotionally, physically, and economically one Christine Parker until the time of her death. Nothing too difficult there, just have to keep her happy." He signed the contract and placed it in the safe on his wall with all of his other active contracts. It was then that he felt the summoning of the demon he had sent after David. " Time to work." he muttered to himself, and disappeared from the room.

Appearing in the small apartment he found the woman sitting on the sofa. " Where is he?" he asked. " Getting ready." she said with a roll of her eyes. Crowley stood in the center of the living room waiting for him to come back. " So this guy one of your contracts?" she asked. " No, he just annoys me." replied Crowley. She smiled. She always thought Crowley had style, and she loved to see him in action. " Will you be needing any help?" she asked him. Crowley turned back to her, " Up for some fun are we? There's plenty to go around. You can play, but his life is mine." he stated.

David walked into the living room to see Crowley standing there waiting for him. " What in the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, looking from Crowley back to the woman sitting on his couch. " Nice to see you again as well." replied Crowley. " Now, Alanna, if you would be so kind as to take my friend here to my special room I'll join you momentarily." She rose from the couch and grabbed David by the arm, " Of course." They disappeared from sight. Crowley looked around the small apartment. He found a picture of David and Christine sitting on a small table near the couch. Picking it up, he looked at it for a moment before smashing it on the floor. He began to destroy the apartment. The television flew across the room, the couch overturned, the dishes flew from the cabinets in kitchen to smash against the wall. Crowley walked into the bedroom to find a box spring and mattress stacked in the center of the room on the floor. " Doesn't even have a real bed." He raised his hands and the mattress tore in two and the box spring splintered and collapsed. Once the apartment was completely destroyed, he waved his hand and blood spatters appeared on the walls and floors. " Good enough." he said and vanished.

Crowley reappeared in a room that held various steel tables and what looked to be dental chairs. David was gagged and strapped down to one of the chairs. Alanna was there waiting for him. " Well, isn't this cozy." He said. He walked over and hung his jacket up on one of the hooks that were sticking out of the wall. He took a rubber apron off of another one and put it on. " So, " he said rubbing his hands together, " where to start?" He walked over to a tray of sharp surgical instruments and other various knives. He picked up a long scalpel and held it up so David could see it. " Now before we begin, anything you'd like to say?" Crowley asked removing the gag from David's mouth.

" Please. Please don't do this." He pleaded, " Please. I'll move, I'll leave town! Don't do this. I swear I won't ever go near her again!" He cried.

" Oh, well that's good to hear. You see I warned you once, and you didn't listen. What does it say about me, as a king, if I let people disobey me? No, that would just send the wrong message. Now since I'm feeling particularly generous, where would you like me to start? Shall I cut off your fingers first? Perhaps cut out your tongue? I'll let you choose. Perhaps removing your eyelids? Go ahead, don't be shy. Just shout it right out. " David began to cry and struggle against the restraints. " I know, why don't we let the lovely Alanna choose. Alanna? "

" I say start with his ears and work your way down." she said, picking up a short slender knife.

" Sounds good to me." Said Crowley. " Now David," he said as he placed the scalpel on the skin where the ear met the head. " Feel free to scream, because this is really going to hurt." and with one motion he sliced the ear away dropping it on the table next to the chair. David's screams reached a high pitched frenzy. " My goodness, I thought you were tougher than that. One little ear and you go to pieces." He motioned to Alanna, " Get an apron love, it's going to be a long night." His eyes glowed red and he started to laugh in a demonic tone that even scared Alanna a bit.

Screams tore through the night as Crowley and Alanna set about their work. Luckily they were well away from any form of civilization and the only other ones to hear his screams were the animals that ventured to close to the abandoned building. Just before dawn David was barely clinging to life. His breathing was heavy. Blood surrounded him and the floor beneath. Crowley stood over him " Well it's been fun mate, but I have to get back. Wouldn't want Christine to wake alone." He turned and took off his apron. " Alanna love, you were magnificent. You can go now, I'll take care of the rest." She left the room not looking back, some of the things she had witnessed that night were even too much for her. " Just you and me now." Crowley said as he looked down at him. " I told you I would skin you alive, and I did, but how to end it? Just leave you to suffer and die? No, that would be inhumane. I think I'll just kill you." He took a long knife from the table and plunged it into David's chest. " I told you she was mine, and let me tell you, she is absolutely delightful in bed." He said. It was the last thing David heard before his life ended. Crowley checked the time, he needed to get back to Christine. He vanished from the room.

Christine woke to the sun peeking through the blinds. She stretched and felt Crowley's arms tighten around her. " Good morning darling." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned over to face him. " Good morning. Wow, it's been forever since I've went out like that. I almost never sleep all night." she said.

Crowley kissed her forehead and said, " Well I'd like to think I had something to do with that." Crowley had reappeared in her room about an hour ago, undressed and got back into the bed and waited for her to wake. He pulled back from her and a few hairs away from her face. " Do you have plans for today?" he asked her.

" Well I have a plan for right now." she said smiling, and leaned forward to kiss him. I amazed her how it felt to kiss him. Like every nerve in her body was buzzing at once. It was fire and ice at the same time. Crowley deepened the kiss and rolled her to her back. He began gently massaging her breast. " I like this plan." He said before capturing her lips once again. He moved down biting and sucking her neck right below her ear. " Should I mark you since you're mine? I think so. Just here." He whispered to her, and bit down just there in the soft flesh of her neck. Christine gasped. She could feel his teeth and tongue as he bit and sucked there. " There now," he said pulling back to admire his work. He started to work his way down to her breast. Taking her nipple in his mouth he began to bite it gently, he reached down to stroke her clit. " Well, seems like someone is ready for me."

" I'm ready, please. Please. I want you inside me." She begged. Christine had never felt a need like Crowley ignited in her.

" So eager for Daddy." he said. " Tell me, what if I say no. " he asked teasingly, still rubbing her clit. Christine writhed beneath him. " What if I want to bring you to orgasm with my fingers."

Her eyes opened and she raised her head. " Please, " she whispered and kissed him softly." I want you."

He smiled at her. " Of course love," he said and kissed her deeply, as he did he filled her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to move. Christine was perfection, the way she moved with him, the way she moaned his name as he filled her.

" Crowley!" she cried as her orgasm over took her.

A few moments more and Crowley followed her into bliss. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. " You are amazing my dear." he said and kissed her softly. " As much as I would like to stay here with you, I need to be going." He said as he stood. " I wasn't kidding about finding the artifact, I have a few things to take care of. I'll be back in a few days."

" Oh," Christine said sadly as she sat on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

Crowley finished pulling his pants on and stared to put on his socks and shoes. " Don't sound so sad love. I'll be back soon." he told her and stood to put on his shirt.

" I just thought you might stay longer." She said.

He went and sat next to her on the bed and laced his fingers with hers. " Do you remember last night when I asked you to give me a reason to stay? You did that love. You belong to me, you're mine. I always come for what is mine. " He told her, and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. " You have my number, you can call me anytime you like. If you need anything at all while I'm gone, just say the word and I'll be back. I'm hoping it won't be for long, a few days at most. However long it is, know that I am yours." He stood and shrugged on his jacket.

Christine stood up and grabbed her robed from the hook in the closet and walked with him to the front door. " Call you soon love." he told her.

Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him quickly, " I'll see you soon." she said and let him go and watched him walk out to his car and driver parked outside. _' Must have texted him earlier.'_ she thought and shut the front door.

Christine shut the door and went to take a shower. When she was done she dressed for the day and was in the kitchen making breakfast. Her phone started ringing and she recognized the number. It was Ricky , the young guy who just started at the station. " Hey Ricky, what's up?" There was silence. " Ricky?"

" Chris, you need to come to David's apartment."

" What? Why?" she asked.

" Just come." and he hung up.

Christine grabbed her purse and her keys and ran out side. She jumped in her car and spent the 10 minute drive wondering what the hell was going on. She pulled up at the apartment complex to find the ambulance and several police cars out front. Chris got out of the car and walked up to David's brother Adam. " What's going on?"

" Oh my God Chris." He said and threw his arms around her.

Chris hugged him back. " What is it? What's going on?" she asked more frantically.

" It's David. He's not in is place and there's blood everywhere. The place is trashed."

" My God Adam," she whispered. " What happened? Do they know?"

" No, I came over this morning and he didn't answer. I tried calling, no answer. I thought he might be asleep so I used my key, and," he broke down.

Just then two men approached them. One was short and stocky with short blonde hair, the other was tall with long brown hair. " Excuse us ma'am, " the taller man said and flashed a badge at her. " My name is Agent Richards, this is Agent Osborne. " She looked at both their FBI badges. " Did you know Mr. Gray?"

" Uh, yeah. He was my boyfriend, up until a few weeks ago."

" Something happen between you two?" the shorter man asked.

" I found out he was cheating on me, so I left him."

" Any contact with him since?" The taller agent asked.

" I saw him last night. He was out front of Sticks bar, making an ass out of himself. Yelling across the street at me and the man I was with."

" What time was that?"

" Um, maybe about 8? 830?"

" And if you don't mind, what happened?" The tall agent asked.

" We were coming out of the restaurant across the street and he started being rude and yelling things across the street. So Crowley,"

The two agents looked at each other, " Wait a minute," the shorter man said. " Did you say Crowley?"

" Yes, the man I was with, that's his name. So anyway,"

" Just one second, where is Crowley now?" the taller man asked.

" He left about 2 hours ago. Said he had some business to take care of."

" Did he do or say anything to David?"

" Yeah, he walked across the street and they got into a little scuffle, but he came back and we went back to my house. Is there a problem? You don't think he had anything to do with this do you?"

" We're just trying to get the whole story ma'am. So after you left, what happened?"

" Nothing. We went back to my house."

" What time did he leave?"

" He didn't, he stayed the night. Not that it's any of your business."

" We just want to make sure we understand what happened, so Crowley, he spent the night with you. What time did he leave this morning?"

" 7 I think?"

" Thank you very much. Here's my card, if you think of anything else if you could give us a call, and if you could let Mr. Crowley know we would like to speak with him?"

" Yeah, sure." she said taking the card. She turned back to speak to Adam.

The two agents walked back toward the open apartment door. " Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean said under his breath.

Sam looked over at him, " Crowley? Maybe it's just a coincidence."

" Yeah sure. A woman's head just catches fire, nothing else, just her head. Then in the same town, an apartment turns up trashed and blood everywhere and the guys missing and we find out Crowley saw the guy the night before and had a ' little scuffle'. Come on, you know Crowley isn't one to let anything like that go."

" No, but he also isn't stupid. None of this makes sense. I get a feeling there's something else going on."

Dean pulled out his phone and found Crowley's number and dialed it. It rang and rang. Finally he picked up.

" Squirrel. " Crowley answered. " How's moose? Well I hope?"

" Cut the crap Crowley. Why don't you tell us how your date went last night."

Crowley was caught off guard, " Why? Need some advice?" he asked.

" How about you tell us what's going on in this town? Castle Rock ring any bells?"

" Now why would I know anything about that?" Crowley asked innocently.

" Well we just spoke to your girlfriend, she said you had words with her ex."

" Now Dean, when have you ever known me to stoop so low as to fighting in the street?"

" Look Crowley, are gonna come to us or do we have to summon your ass?"

" Where would you like to meet?"

" There's a diner just outside of town. Meet us there at 4."

" See you then." Crowley hung up. " This is about to get interesting." he said to himself.


	8. A Reason to Stay

**Hi there! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, work has been keeping me pretty busy. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They really make my day. Well anyway, here we go!**

Crowley walked into the small diner and immediately saw the Winchester boys sitting in a booth near the back. He walked over to their table.

" Hello boys."

They both looked up at him. " It's about time." said Dean.

" So sorry to keep you waiting. Being the King of Hell takes up quite a bit of my time." Crowley stated and pulled a chair up from the table behind them. " So what exactly did you need?"

" Oh I'm sorry," said Dean, " are we keeping you from date night? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, " Well currently I'm sitting here for some unknown reason listening to you."

" I think you know what we're talking about." said Sam. " Were you really on a date last night?"

" Is it so hard to believe that I enjoy the company of the fairer sex from time to time?"

" You're a demon. What would you possible want with her, unless you're just trying to make a deal?" Sam answered

" And if you're so attention starved, don't you have few hell bitches willing to sign up for that job?" Dean asked.

" They all lack something, there's no life to them. No humanity"

" No soul you mean. " Sam stated.

Crowley stared at him. " I'll have you know that I genuinely like her. Other than that it's none of your concern. I haven't hurt her, nor do I intend to. Now if you two are done I would like to be going. I can practically feel my cholesterol rising just from sitting here."

" One more thing. Apparently her ex had some sort of accident and now he's missing. Any idea what may have happened to him."

" Isn't that a pity. He was such a nice person too." Crowley said standing. " I saw him last night, no idea where he went after. Now are we done?"

" Know anything about a fallen angels grace?" Sam called as he was leaving

Crowley stopped and turned. " Why would I know anything about that? Not really my thing. Be seeing you boys." and he walked out of the diner.

" He's lying." said Sam

" Of course he's lying, he's a demon. It's all he know's how to do. Just makes me wonder what he wants with her."

" Yeah, me too." agreed Sam.

Christine sat in her living room staring at the picture of her and David. It had been taken about a month after they started dating, still in the "honeymoon" phase. He was a good looking guy, and she had felt so happy with him. He made her feel safe and loved, and her dad absolutely adored him. Even though she had found out the truth a few weeks ago, her heart still broke. She had genuinely loved him. She still cared about him, and whatever had happened to him, she was sure he didn't deserve. She picked up her phone and sent a short text to Crowley.

 _Hey are you busy?_

After a minute or two he answered. _Never too busy for you love. Everything alright?_

 _' No, something happened last night. David is missing, his apartment was trashed. His brother said there was blood everywhere, no one knows where he's at.'_

Crowley sat staring at his phone. What exactly did she want him to do about it? Of course he cared for her in his own way, he just wasn't sure what to say. Crowley decided to let her tell him how best to proceed. His phone alerted again,

' _I mean I don't expect you to care about what happens to him. You didn't even know him. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. I still cared about him even though we were over.'_

It had been a while, but he decided to try and comfort her. _' That's horrible. Does anyone have any idea what happened?'_

 _'No, I spoke to the police and the FBI this morning. No one knew anything.'_

 _' That's terrible. Are you okay?'_

 _' I'm okay I guess. I don't guess you're close by?_

Crowley smiled down at his screen. _' Does Daddy need to stop by and check on you?'_

' _If you can.'_

 _' I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm right in the middle of something, but as soon as I can get away I'll be there.'_

Chris smiled down at her phone. It made her happy to know that even though he didn't think very highly of David he was still willing to be there for her.

 _' Thanks so much. You have no idea what it means to me. I know you didn't like David, but thank you for being there for me.'_

 _' Of course love. I'll see you as soon as I can._

Crowley put the phone down on the table. Christine was a complication he hadn't seen coming, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He sat at his desk with his glass of whiskey pondering the last few days events. So much had happened, and even with the destruction of Abaddon, the thing that affected him most had been making love with Christine. It had touched him in a way that he hadn't felt in decades. Of course he had been with women, but nothing compared to what he felt when he was with her. If he was mortal he would almost think he was developing feelings for her. Horrible word feelings, leads to all sorts of complications. Crowley took a drink and thought about the next 10 years. He was bound to her as she was to him, but when he thought about the fact that he was immortal it didn't seem long at all. Now the only problem seemed to be was whether to tell her or not. Of course he could just let the contract run and at the end a terrible accident could occur, or he could just let it happen and tell her the day it was meant to happen. Neither of those things sat particularly well with him, and that being the case he would just have to tell her. Now with the Winchesters in town, sooner would definitely be better. If those two got hold of her they would tell all of his secrets and he just couldn't have that. No, telling her was the best course of action.

Christine waited the rest of the evening for Crowley to come by. At 10:00 she decided to go to bed, she had to work tomorrow. She tossed and turned wondering about David, and still hoping Crowley would show up tonight. He had told her he would come as soon as he could, but she couldn't help but wish it was going to be sooner. She turned and looked at the clock, it read 12:07 am. Christine shut her eyes and finally fell into a fitful sleep. She didn't sleep well, and when the alarm clock sounded at 6:30 it was not a welcomed sound. Christine slowly dragged herself out of the bed and to the shower. She was not looking forward to the upcoming day, but she showered and got dressed and made her way to work.

Sam and Dean worked in the old abandoned barn they had found just outside of town. Dean had just finished the Devils Trap and Sam began the summoning ritual. It didn't take long before Crowley was standing before them.

" Hello boys. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked looking around the old barn. He rolled his eyes when he noticed he was standing in the trap. " Every time." he murmured to himself, but for some reason he didn't " feel" trapped. His power didn't feel any less, and he was pretty sure he could walk right out of the circle. It had to be the angels grace, it must make him immune to the trap. He would have to research just what else he could and couldn't do, but for now he decided to play along.

" How about we ask the questions." Dean stated. " Like for starters, what do you know about the fallen angels grace?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. " Haven't heard of anything lately, but I'll be sure to let you know if I do. Now if that's all,"

" So you don't know anything about an angels grace just lying around for the taking? I find that hard to believe." said Sam

" Well of course I know of it, just don't know where it is. There were rumors a little while back about it being in the mountains, but other than that, nothing. Honestly I couldn't use it if I did, so what good would it do me?" He

" No it's not all. What about the missing guy. Your little girlfriends ex. Hear anything about him?"

" Seems to me I did hear something. He was at a bar last night, I believe Alanna was there. She may know, I could ask her if you'd like. Other than that boys I'm sorry. I don't have much else to say."

" So how bout the woman," Sam asked, looking at some notes he had made. " Christine Parker. What do you want with her?"

Crowley put his hands in his pockets, " I don't kiss and tell boys. Now, let me out. I've answered all your questions."

" Does she know she's dating a demon?"

" Not at the moment, but I do intend on telling her. " Crowley answered.

" Oh really? When would that be? Before or after you make the deal?"

" As I said boys, I don't kiss and tell. Rest assured she will be told. Now let me out."

" How about we tell her for you?" questioned Dean. " Tell her all about who you really are, about all the sadistic and sick things you've done. Still think she'd be sticking around?"

" Look, I said I would tell her and I will. You feel free to do whatever you like. Why do you care anyway?" Crowley countered.

" You think we're just going to stand by while you do, " he paused, " well whatever it is you're going to do, with an innocent woman?"

" I'm not going to do anything to her. I actually like her company. Why is it so hard to get it through your heads that even I like the company of a woman?" Crowley offered. " Now please let me out." He said, beginning to wonder if he should just step out of the circle himself, and show them that he couldn't be held by the silly trap. He decided against it almost immediately. If he tipped his hand now, they may put the pieces together and discover that he indeed had the angels grace.

" We'll let you out when we're ready." Dean said, and Angels blade in his hand.

Crowley stepped to the edge of the circle, careful not to cross the line. " Well, I have all the time in the world. Get comfy because I've nothing else to say."

Dean moved forward with the blade. " You might be the King of Hell, but we're calling the shots right now."

Crowley started to laugh, at that moment his phone alerted. " One moment." He checked the phone and it was Christine once again.

 _' Just wondering if you would make it by today. If so I'm at work, I can send you the address of the station."_

Crowley answered, _' Daddy's a bit busy right now love, but send the address and I'll make it by this evening.'_ He pocketed his phone, " Now, where were we. Oh yes, the part where I'm stuck in this circle. Well what now? Should we play a game? I spy perhaps? How about charades? Always looked fun that one."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. " How about you tell us where we can find Alanna?" Sam asked.

" Don't know. I could find out, but that would mean letting me out." Crowley tried to bargain. Knowing he wasn't really trapped made it a little more fun.

" So we let you out and what? You just give us a call? Do you think we're stupid?" Dean asked.

" Well yes." Answered Crowley, " But I don't have demons low jacked, can't just pull them out of thin air. Well, actually I can, but that's neither here nor there. Point is, you want Alanna, I want out. What's it going to be boys?"

" Don't suppose you have a phone number?" Sam asked.

" No sorry, don't generally keep subjects on speed dial."

" So let me understand," said Sam " You won't tell us what you're doing with the woman, you won't tell us about the grace, and you won't tell us about the demon. I'd say you're pretty useless." said Sam, trying to get a rise out of Crowley.

" Well, I'll remember that next time you need help." Crowley said in a low voice, becoming angry. " How is that Abaddon problem going? Oh right. You don't know, Abaddon is gone. Thanks to me. So how about we watch who we're calling useless."

" What do you mean thanks to you? What did you do?" Dean asked.

" I got rid of the problem for good."

" How?" asked Sam. " No offence but there's no way you're powerful enough to stop her."

" What's done is done." Crowley said, " It's over, and I'm the King of Hell. Don't doubt my power boys, you haven't even seen a small bit of it."

" We aren't doubting your power, just you couldn't do it before and now all of the sudden you can defeat Abaddon and not think twice about it." stated Sam. Realizing that an angry Crowley was much more dangerous than normal.

" Why do you care, it's done. Thank me and be done with it." Crowley said he was finished with them, the game had gone on long enough.

" Yeah , thank you." scoffed Dean.

" I don't like your tone." Crowley said. " Thank me properly."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. " Properly? Like what, you want us to kneel?"

" That's a start."

" You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

" Not in the least. You've brought me here today, against my will. Interrogated me for no reason, and now you've insulted me. Now, before we leave here today, you will kneel before me." His eyes were beginning to glow red, and his voice took on a demonic tone.

" You don't have any power in that circle." Dean reminded him.

Crowley had had enough. " Sorry, but you're wrong." He raised his hand and both of them flew across the length of the barn slamming into the far wall. Crowley stepped out of the circle, eyes burning bright red, his long black wings stretching out from his back. " You see I found the grace, it's mine now. A part of me. I am an angel of Hell, the King of Hell and you will bow before me!"

Sam and Dean made their way up from the floor but found they couldn't rise off of their knees. " You forced my hand. I have literally done everything you've ever asked of me. I rid us all of Abaddon. All I ask is a little thanks for my efforts, and what I get in return is disrespect. No more. Now, say thank you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, at this time they had no choice. " Thank you." They both said through gritted teeth.

" Like the wings? " Crowley asked " I think they suit me," he started to flap them and the wind it created blew the boys off their knees and into the wall once more. Crowley stopped and bent down and picked up the Angel blade that Dean had dropped. " I'll just hang on to this." He told them as they were picking themselves up off the floor. " Now, as I said. I fully intend to tell Christine. As far as the man David goes, he was a waste of space and I personally am glad he's missing. As far as anything else, we're done here. Don't summon me again. If you have need of me, call me. You always summon me at the most inconvenient times. As for these little finger paintings, " he gestured to the trap on the floor, " they don't work on me anymore. Might want to keep that in mind next time we meet." Crowley folded his wings back up and they disappeared from sight. " Now you have a nice day, I have some business to attend," and he vanished.

" Well that's just great." said Dean as he was still trying to stand.

" Yeah." agreed Sam. " What do we do now?"

They both finally made it to a standing position, " Maybe we just wait and see what happens? I mean, better the devil you know right? Crowley isn't Lucifer, and so far he hasn't made any real trouble." Suggested Sam.

" Yeah," agreed Dean, " I'm not in any hurry to go up against that anytime soon."

* * *

It was late afternoon before Crowley got a chance to see Christine. He didn't actually need the address to the ambulance station, but he had to make it look like he did. He fully intended to tell her, but it had to be done delicately. He walked through the glass doors and waited in the front office. An older lady looked at him and asked, " Can I help you sir?"

" Yes, I'm here to see Christine Parker."

" Let me see if she's in her office." the receptionist said and picked up the phone and dialed her extension. " Chris? There's a gentleman here to see you." she said. " Alright hon I'll send him back." she said and hung up. " Sir if you would go right down that hall and it's the first door on the right."

" Thank you darling." Crowley said and he smiled at her. He walked down the hall and came to a closed door and he knocked.

Christine rose from her desk and went and opened the door, " Crowley, you came." she said as she smiled at him. She threw her arms around his neck and he caught her in a hug.

" Miss me darling?" he asked.

Chris moved away from him and invited him into her office and closed the door behind them. " Have a seat," she said motioning to the two chairs in front of her desk. Crowley sat down and she sat in the chair next to him. " Thank you for coming, I know David didn't mean anything to you."

" I'll always be there for you." he said, honestly. " What kind of man would I wasn't there when you needed me? No I didn't particularly care for David, but I do care for you, so here I am. Is there anything I can do?"

" No, just you being here is enough." she said and leaned forward and kissed him.

Crowley kissed her back. Softly and gently. " I'm glad I could be. You know, perhaps I should think about getting an apartment here in Castle Rock, seems like I have a reason to stay."


	9. In too Deep

**Hello! I'm so glad so many are enjoying this so far. I absolutely love the reviews, keep 'em coming! Sorry it's been a bit since my last update, you know how life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **I own nothing of Supernatural. So on we go!**

Christine walked out of the station the next morning, she still couldn't believe that Crowley was going to get a place here in Castle Rock. It all seemed so surreal, everything that had happened in the past month and a half. Her father passing, breaking up with David, dating Crowley, then David disappearing. Now Crowley was going to be here, in her town.

" Chris!" she heard Dennis call her from behind. She turned to see him walking toward her.

" Hey want to grab some breakfast? Sally's going to breakfast with some friends of hers, thought you might like to grab something with me before you head home."

" That sounds great, I'm starved." she said. Last night had been a hell of a shift, 2 CPR calls. Not to mention the drunk guy at the jail, and the woman who tried to bleach her hair using actual bleach. " I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes."

" Great, see you in a few, I'll get us a table."

" Coffee and a sweet tea for me." she said. She had a quick stop to make before she went to the diner.

" Yes dear, I know." he laughed at her. " Same thing you've been getting for years." He got in his truck and pulled away.

Christine got in her SUV and pulled away. She drove to Adams house which was just a few minutes from the station. Knocking on the door she waited for him to answer. When he finally did he looked a mess. She pulled him into a hug.

" Hey, how are you?" she asked.

" I'm okay. Still haven't heard anything. The police said that they put out a missing persons report, but I'm starting to think he isn't missing. I think he might be dead." said Adam and he broke down in tears. " What do I do? He's my brother and I don't know where he is , or what happened." he said trying to dry his tears. " My parents are going crazy. They're talking about hiring a private investigator, and that's so expensive. They're talking about selling the house. Jesus, Chris. What the hell happened?"

" I don't know, I wish I did. I saw him that night. He was fine. Maybe he ran into some bad people, you know how he gets when he drinks."

" Yeah. Maybe." He said sitting with his head in his hands. " I have to go tomorrow and clean out his apartment. They're going to be releasing it then."

" Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

" No." he declined her offer. " I'll be ok, I'll take Jamie with me. I know you guys didn't part on the best of terms. I guess it's kind of my fault, but I just hated how he treated you."

Chris smiled at him. " It wasn't your fault. I would have found out one way or another. The truth doesn't stay buried long, and it would have come out. Look, I'm going to meet Dennis for breakfast. Why don't you come with me?"

" No, I'm good." he said. " You go on ahead. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

She left and drove to the diner to find Dennis sitting at their usual table talking to Crowley. " Uh hey guys, " she said as she sat down.

" Good morning darling." Crowley said as he stood and kissed her cheek. He pulled out her chair for her.

" Thank you, good morning to you." she answered.

" I was waiting for you and he walked in, thought I'd ask him to join us." Dennis said. Dennis had met Crowley yesterday when he stopped by to visit Christine and the two had hit it off.

" I was beginning to think you stood us up love," said Crowley. " Although Dennis here is quite enjoyable, he's just not as pretty to look at."

" Hey!" said Dennis " I think I'm quite attractive."

" Of course you are," said Crowley, " but you just don't have those blue eyes, and you need a shave."

" True." said Dennis and laughed.

" Well, I'm glad to see you two are having fun." said Christine and she sipped her now lukewarm coffee.

About that time the waitress walked up with their food. " Here you go, pancakes for you Chris. Dennis, eggs over easy with bacon."

" Thanks," said Chris as she reached for the syrup. " You aren't eating?" she asked Crowley.

" I ate earlier." he said. " Just thought I would keep you company while you ate."

" She's got me." said Dennis.

" Of course, but again, I'm prettier." said Crowley.

" Can't argue there." answered Dennis. " Plus with that accent, you must have girls just falling at your feet."

" No, not as much as you think." said Crowley. " I was just telling Christine the other day it's been years since I've been in any sort of a relationship. Just no time for it really."

" So you made and exception for Chris here?" Dennis asked.

" Of course. I mean she's smart, attractive, and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Believe me, in my travels I've seen women of every shape, color, nationality. Christine here puts them all to shame."

" I'm literally right here." said Christine, she was blushing.

" It's true." said Crowley matter of factly as he sipped his hot tea.

Dennis just smiled at the both of them and ate his breakfast. He was glad Chris seemed to have found a good guy this time. He never liked David, not that he would ever tell her that.

Breakfast was done and Crowley paid the check for them all. As they walked outside Dennis told the both goodbye and left Christine and Crowley standing on the sidewalk.

" Any plans for the day?" Chris asked him.

" Well that depends. I was thinking of taking you home and having my way with you, or I could take you home and put you to bed, and let you sleep."

" Or," said Christine, " You could take me home and have your way with me, then I could sleep."

" Lovey idea darling." he said, walking her to his car. He opened the door and she got in. " I'll bring you back later to get your car." He said as he closed her door. He got in on the drivers side and took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. " I hope you're not too tired love." he said, and smirked at her. Backing out of the parking spot, he headed toward her house as he gunned the engine.

Christine laughed at him and held his hand, " Nope, not too tired at all."

* * *

Crowley sat in Christine's living room. He was sipping on a glass of her Johnny Walker Black. Christine was sleeping soundly in the bed. Crowley had to admit when it came to making love she was amazing. He had to get out of the bed to keep himself from waking her and having her again. Crowley smiled to himself. He certainly had allowed himself to become attached to the woman. _' Its only because of the deal,'_ he thought. _' Her feelings for me though. I have to tell her.'_ " Bloody complications." he muttered under his breath. He stood and finished off his drink and found paper and pen and wrote her a quick note.

 _Chris,_

 _If you get this before I get back I hope you slept well._

 _I have a lead on home here in town, I thought I'd go check it out_

 _while you were sleeping._

 _If you wake while I'm gone give me a ring._

 _See you soon love._

 _Yours,_

 _Crowley_

He left the note on her nightstand and took his jacket from the chair in the room. Just as he left the house his phone rang. Checking caller ID, it said Moose.

He answered, " Yes?"

" Crowley, can you meet us?"

" Well that depends. What do you need."

" We just want to talk. That's all."

" I really don't have time for you today, see I'm house hunting. Thought I'd stay in town for a while."

" Come on, are you serious?" he heard Dean in the background.

" Quite serious."

" Okay." said Sam, " So when would be a good time."

" Tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning and give you a time and a place of my choosing." and he hung up. Whatever they were planning, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

After checking the internet for about 15 minutes he found a house about 5 miles outside of town that sat on 10 acres. It was fairly new, totally updated. Just needed furniture. He dialed the number listed for the realtor.

" Yes, hello. I want the house for sale on the 10 acres. Yes, that's the one." He listened to the woman prattle on for at least 5 minutes before he stopped her. " As I said, I'll take it. I'll be by in 10 minutes to pick up the keys." He hung up and punched in the real estate office address into his GPS. A few minutes later he was standing in the office.

" If you'll just fill out these forms," the woman said, " we'll get started."

" Sorry darling, I don't fill out forms." he said.

" But, I don't understand. You have to if you want to buy the house."

" Well, " he said sitting in the chair opposite her and crossing his legs. " Here's how we're going to do this. You're going to give me the key to the house, take it off the market, and the appropriate amount of money will be in the bank for you to pass along to the sellers. There will be no paperwork, no names. Now, do we have a deal?" He asked her.

There was something in his eyes, she couldn't look away. It was almost hypnotic. " Of...of course." she stammered, she handed him the keys. Crowley stood and took them and put them in his pocket. His eye glowed red for a split second and he snapped his fingers. She smiled at him, " Well everything seems to be in order, I hope you enjoy your new home."

Crowley reached out and shook her hand, " I'm sure I will. Thank you again."

He left the office and drove to the house. After strolling through, and making a few adjustments here and there it was perfect. He went down into the basement and picked a wall in the far corner. He placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes. Speaking a few words in Latin light began to shine from the wall in the shape of a door. After a few moments a door did appear, he opened it and stepped through. It led directly to his chambers in hell. He laughed to himself, " It's good to be the king sometimes."

He sat as his desk in Hell. He did make sure that the money went through. Make a deal, keep a deal. He called a few demons into his office. " Through that door is my new house. You three are to furnish it. You know what I like. Nothing to ostentatious. Once that's done secure the grounds. I want a fence with a gate. I want all the symbols and spells that you can use to make certain I won't be disturbed." They turned to leave, " Oh and one other thing, make my bedroom worthy of a king."

After the demons had left, Crowley sat back in his chair. The Winchesters were going to be a problem. He should have known that they wouldn't just toddle off after learning he had taken the angels grace. He didn't think they'd try to kill him, no , he was too valuable an ally for that. No, they were going to try and take the grace from him. He just had to figure out a way to stop them. Killing them was out of the question, they had a funny way of always escaping. Not to mention he much preferred them alive. " What to do...what to do." The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

" Crowley." he answered.

" Hey, are you busy?" It was Christine.

" Not at all. Sleep well?"

" Yes, I did. I was worn out."

" Well, one does try." he said to her.

" Will you be back soon? I need to get my car. If not I can just walk, or get someone to come get me."

" I'll be back in just a bit. Can I bring you anything?"

" No, I'm good. I'm gonna take a shower."

" Of course, see you in a bit." and he hung up. Crowley gathered a few things from his office and walked back through the door. walking into the basement he closed the door behind him. Climbing up the stairs, he left the basement. He locked the door and sealed it. No one could get through it now but him. He walked through the house. The demons worked pretty fast, but still it was mostly bare. A piece here or there, but so far they were doing a good job. When he walked outside he could see the beginnings of a gate and a fence around the property. Yes most of his demons were idiots, but they were doing well. He got in his car and left his home, heading back to the town.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat at their hotel room. Books and scrolls laid all around them. Sam was staring at the computer screen as if trying to will the answers to appear.

" This is crazy," said Dean from his spot on the bed. He put down a book and ran his hands over his face. " There's nothing here. I've been through these same books like 100 times. There's no mention of a demon ever taking an angels grace, and so there's no mention of how to take it out of said demon once it's in there."

" There's gotta be something. Maybe if we could figure out how to take the grace from an angel, maybe that would work."

" Then that just leaves us with an extremely pissed off demon, oh and not to mention the King of Hell. Who I don't really think we need to poke with a stick until we figure out exactly which stick to poke him with." replied Dean, he was irritated at the lack of information. " Maybe we could talk to the chick, what was her name?"

Sam looked through his notes, " Uh, Christine Parker. Paramedic with the city."

" Maybe if we told her what was going on, maybe she would help."

" Doubtful, even if she doesn't know what he is. I get the feeling that Crowley has her wrapped his little finger. "

Dean rolled his eyes, " How does that even happen? That slimy son of a bitch just waltzes into town and settles down with a pretty little blonde? No, something stinks. He wormed his way in for a reason."

" If he was here, then I have a pretty good idea about what happened to the woman whose head burned, and probably what happened to David." replied Sam.

" Yeah but we can't prove it was him. I say we go talk to her."

" Alright." said Sam, " But I don't think we're gonna get anywhere."

* * *

Christine heard knocking on her door, she finished dressing and went to answer it. It was the two FBI agents she had spoken to the other day.

" Hi Miss Parker, " Said Sam. " We were just hoping to speak with you a bit more about your ex David."

" Um sure," she said. " Come on in." She let them in and led them to the living room.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch and she sat in the chair. " So what did you want to know?"

" Exactly how long were you two together?" Dean asked.

" Just a few months." she answered.

" So in those months, were there any problems?"

" I mean, I guess. What relationship doesn't, but nothing major. Not until about a month ago when I found out he was cheating on me with his ex."

" Kelly, right?"

" Yeah."

" Did you two know each other?"

" We met once a long time ago. Before David and I ever got together, I don't even think they were dating when I met her. It was at my dads store, she was in there looking for a gift for a friend of hers."

" What kind of store did your dad have?" asked Sam.

" Does that matter?" asked Christine.

" Never know what little detail may help." answered Dean

" It was an antique store, its over off of Graves ave."

" So how long after you and David separated before you started seeing," Sam glanced down pretending to check his notes, " Mr. Crowley."

" It's really hard to say. I met him the day before on a scene. We thought he had been shot but I guess whoever called it in was wrong. I was trying to get his information and he just disappeared, then he turned back up the next night after I found out David was cheating. I ran into him after I left the restaurant."

" He was just walking around and you ran into each other?" asked Sam.

" I guess. I was talking to David on the phone. I was standing there on the sidewalk and all of the sudden he was just standing behind me."

" So he just appeared out of nowhere." offered Dean

" I'm sure he was there and I just didn't see him."

" You're probably right," said Dean. " Go on. What else happened that night?"

" Well, after I hung up with David we talked for a few minutes and I told him I had to go and he offered to walk me home."

" So did he walk with you the whole way?"

" Of course. He was such a gentleman, " she said, and she blushed. " He offered me his arm, listened about me talk about my dad. It was nice until we got here and David was on the front steps."

" What happened?"

" He saw him and said we should have a bit of fun. We walked up to the porch where David was and then Crowley kissed me good night and I went inside. I'm guessing something happened between them because David showed up the next day with a cast on his hand. He said Crowley broke his hand." she finished.

" And you started dating, what, the day after you broke up with David?" asked Dean.

" No, not really."

" So the other night, when David saw you two out together, what happened then?" Dean continued.

" We were leaving the restaurant and David was across the street at the bar and started yelling across the street. Crowley went over and spoke with him, there was some kind of scuffle. I saw Crowley push him but other than that nothing."

" So then David went inside and you and Crowley came back here." Sam stated.

" Yes."

" And Mr. Crowley, he was here all night?" asked Sam.

" Of course. We came back here, and he was in the bed when I woke up the next morning."

" So it is possible that he left sometime in the night, and you didn't know about it?" questioned Dean.

" No, I don't sleep that deeply, I would have felt him get up. I'm a really light sleeper." she offered. " Why all this sudden interest in Crowley? You don't think he had anything to do with David being missing do you?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. " We aren't saying he did, we're just trying to get as much information as possible."

" Look, I know you guys have a job to do. I know you're just trying to find out what happened to David, but that has nothing to do with me or Crowley. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

" I'm sorry if we upset you," offered Sam, " we're just trying to rule out every possibility. Maybe you could ask Mr. Crowley to give us a call? It would really help."

" Sure, I'll tell him. I still have your card."

Christine got up and took them out to the front door. As Sam and Dean were walking out, Crowley was walking up the sidewalk. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Sam and Dean looked at him and then the flowers then back at him. Crowley smirked at them. " Well, what have we here?"

" Crowley, these are the two FBI agents I was talking to the other day at David's apartment."

" Nice to meet you boys," he said, his voice a bit lower than usual.

" Nice to meet you too Mr. Crowley," said Sam and went to shake his hand.

Crowley looked at his hand like he had offered him a handful of dirt, he looked back at Sam and his eyes flashed red for a split second.

" What can I do for you?" He asked.

" Well we just had some questions for you about the night Miss Parker's ex disappeared."

"Oh that." He turned to Christine. " Why don't you go put these in some water while I speak with these two. I'll be there in just a moment." Christine took the flowers from him and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thanks for these, they're beautiful" she walked past them all and back into the house. As soon as the door closed Crowley lost his temper.

" You two better have a bloody good reason why you're here."

" We were just trying to see if you had told her who you really are like you said you would." said Sam.

" First, lets do this." Crowley said and snapped his fingers , smoke began rising from the pockets of Sam and Deans jackets. They both pulled small recorders out that were black and smoldering. " Nice try boys, but you forget. This is Crowley new and improved."

" Fine," said Dean, " how about we go back in there and we all have a nice little chat about your torture room, or about you being the King of Hell?"

" How about I send you two to said room and leave you there until I'm good and ready to let you out? Or how about I send my hell hounds to chase you around the country?"

" Let's all just calm down." said Sam. " There's no reason to argue. Look we're just trying to find out what's going on it in this town. If it was you just say so, we'll move on. If it wasn't then we need to find out what did it."

Crowley looked at them both. " I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk. I'll text you the address." He said brushing past them. Crowley went to open the door but stopped and turned around. " Oh, one more thing. If i see either of you around Christine again, I'll kill you myself." He opened the door and went inside and slammed the door behind him.

" That went well," said Dean, and they walked down the side walk and down the street to where their car was parked.

* * *

Crowley had just slammed the door and Christine came into the living room from the kitchen. " Is everything okay?" she asked.

" Yes, fine. " He answered clearly agitated.

" What did they do?"

" I just don't like police. Bad experience. Those two just irritate me."

" I'm sorry they upset you. I really hope they find out what happened to him." she said turning back and going back into the kitchen.

This just happened to strike Crowley the wrong way. He was already angry, and he was tired of hearing about that idiot. He followed her into the kitchen, she had her back to him messing about with her flowers. " Just why are you so concerned about him?" Christine turned around and Crowley pressed himself against her, trapping her against the counter and his body. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her. " So worried about poor David. David who abused your trust, David who said those horrible things to you just here in front of this house. Do you really care so much about him?"

Christine was shocked at this change in him. " What are you talking about? I've known David for a while, and his brother and parents. Of course I care." She said, beginning to get a bit scared. She reached up and cupped his cheek. " What's wrong? " she said softly.

Every ounce of anger drained out of him in that moment and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He placed his hand over hers. " I'm sorry love, I'm sorry. I just hate the idea of how he treated you and how he hurt you. You've got a big heart Chris, and I hate to think of anyone hurting you. " He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, and she hugged him back. " I swear no one will ever hurt you again."


	10. Sleepover

**Hope you all like it so far. I own nothing from Supernatural.**

Crowley held Christine there in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. When he finally pulled away from her he pushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

" Well that was intense." Chris said with a nervous laugh. " Do you have those types of outbursts often?"

" Only when provoked." He answered her honestly. " I think it's best I go." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to leave.

Christine grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. " Please stay."

Crowley smiled at her, " How about you come with me? I have something I want to show you."

Christine studied him for a moment, " Okay." she said slowly. " I'll just get dressed."

" Don't be long." Crowley said to her as she walked to her bedroom.

Christine dressed casually. She thought about Crowley's outburst while she got ready. He seemed so angry about David. Maybe the agents had a good reason for asking so many questions about him. Honestly what did she really know about him? He was some kind of dealer for old weapons and stuff, and that his name was Fergus. Other than that, nothing. Of course they hadn't really been seeing each other that long, and he didn't know that much about her either. " Well that's about to change." she said to herself and left the bed room.

" Okay, I'm ready. " she said when she walked into the living room, but Crowley was gone. " Crowley?" she walked through the house looking for him. The house was empty, he was nowhere inside. She stepped outside the front door and saw him standing next to his car. " I was wondering where you were. Let me just grab my purse." she said and went back inside to get it. Crowley was acting very strange. She walked back out. " Okay, lets go." she said and walked out to his car.

Crowley opened her door and helped her in. He got in the drivers side and they pulled away from the curb. He reached out and took her and. " I'd like to apologize again for earlier. My reaction was uncalled for. I know that you still care for, " he paused, " him. You have an amazing capacity for caring and forgiveness. I've never met anyone like you."

Christine was stunned. " Thank you, I think. Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked trying to change the subject.

" I bought a house."

" You bought a house? A house? In just a few hours? Is that even possible?"

" It is with enough money."

She was shocked. " But what about the forms, and the inspections, and all of that other stuff?"

" No need, it's mine. Keys are right there." He pointed to a set of keys in the cup holder. " Want to go take a look?" he asked her.

" Yeah, of course." she said. Christine was beginning to think something was wrong. It didn't matter how much money you had, there was no way you could buy a house in a few hours.

" So tell me something about yourself."

" What would you like to know?" Crowley countered.

" Tell me about your child hood. Where did you grow up? What were your parents like?"

" Nothing to tell love. My childhood was spent in a small village in Scotland." His hands tightened on the wheel. " My mother, " he started, but then stopped and cleared his throat and started again. " My mother wasn't around , neither was my father."

" I'm so sorry," she said, and reached for his hand, which he pulled away.

" You don't have to be sorry, it is what it is." he told her.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to his home. Crowley was uncomfortable with the whole situation at this point. Being with Christine was becoming a distraction, he didn't know if he could take the next 10 years. Maybe it was the angels grace, or maybe it was the deal he'd made with her, but he was starting to feel something for her. A definite fondness. He cared for her, deeply. In all his years as a demon or human no woman had ever made him react this way.

" I'm sorry love, I think I'm just having a bad day. My childhood was nothing worth dwelling on. I'd much rather just enjoy the day with you."

Christine smiled at him. " That's fine. So where does one go to school to be a hunter of ancient artifacts? "

" No school involved really, I just have a knack for it." he replied. " Ah, here we are." He told her as he turned into the drive. A black wrought iron gate stood 50 feet back from the road and a large stone wall surrounded the property. " Good job." he murmured under his breath. He pulled up to the gate box and punched in the code 666*. It rolled out of the way and he pulled in. Christine turned around to watch the gate slowly roll closed behind them.

" This is amazing." she said as her eyes roamed over the grounds. They were beautiful and looked as if a professional gardener worked on them day and night to make them just right. It was like something out of a movie.

Crowley pulled into the drive way next to the house and turned off the car. " Ready for the grand tour?" he asked.

"I guess." said Christine still taking in her surroundings.

Crowley went around and opened her door and helped her out of the passenger seat. Closing the door, he offered her his arm and they walked to the door. Crowley opened the door for her, then let her step through first.

Christine was speechless, the house was gorgeous. From the hardwood floors to the vaulted ceilings, it looked like she had stepped into some kind of home magazine. Everything was absolutely perfect. " I feel under dressed." she said as she stared at the room around her.

" Nonsense. Come on, I'll show you around." He took her hand and led her room to room letting her explore and see what he could offer her. " Last on our tour, is the bedroom."

" Saving the best for last?" Chris joked with him.

" Perhaps." he said and led her through the door.

Along the back wall of the room sat a king sized bed, the red comforter looked soft and shiny. ' _I bet it's silk'_ she thought to herself. She wandered through the room. The dark wood of the furniture and the heavy curtains on the window seemed to suck the light from the room, it was dim even though it was only a bit past 5 in the evening. She made her way into the master bathroom and found not only the biggest bathtub she'd ever seen, but a shower that looked like 10 people could shower at once.

" So what do you think love?"

" I can't even begin," she started to say, " I mean, what can I say? It's absolutely the most beautiful house I've ever seen."

Crowley walked to her and pulled her close to him. " I'm glad you like it, because I'm planning on you spending an obscene amount of time here." and he kissed her. He moved his hand up to cup her cheek. When he went to deepen the kiss she didn't resist and opened her mouth to him. He could feel her soft tongue against his. He started moving forward , pushing her back to the bed. Never breaking the kiss. When her knees hit the bed, he laid her down gently. He stood and shed his jacket, tie and shirt. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Christine had wiggled her way higher up in the bed, and he crawled to her. Covering her body with his he began to kiss and suck at her sensitive spots on her neck. " You. " he said and kissed her neck again, " are severely overdressed." He sat back on his knees and pulled her into a sitting position. He pulled her shirt off over her head and did away with her bra. " Now we're even." he said and laid her back down and began kissing his way down to her breasts. " You are exquisite." and he took her nipple in his mouth, biting slightly, while he caressed her other breast. Chris moaned and grabbed his head. She could feel heat pooling between her legs and her body began to move against his. She reached for the buckle of his belt and pulled it free and slid the belt through the loops. Crowley returned to her lips. Their kiss was passionate, and he unbuttoned her jeans and reached in to find that she had skipped underwear.

" No panties. Naughty girl." he said as his finger slipped into her folds to find her nub. He kissed her again. Christine pushed his shoulders and switched positions. Crowley lay on his back while she straddled him. She could feel his erection through his pants and she rubbed herself against him.

" Is Daddy ready for me?" she asked, using the name he liked to call himself, as she started kissing her way down his chest. She stopped when she reached the top of his pants. She moved off of him long enough to pull them down and off and toss them aside. Crowley was big, and she wondered how his cock ever fit inside her. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip and Crowley moaned.

" Daddy's ready love. So very ready for you."

Chris took the head in her mouth and worked the shaft with her hand. Crowley was coming undone. " Now love, I need you now." He sat up and flipped her over onto her back, taking her pants off and throwing them on the floor. He knelt between her legs and pulled her to him and placed her legs on his shoulders. Crowley reached down and placed himself at her entrance and pushed in. Christine moaned his name, and when he was fully seated in her he began to move. Strong quick strokes. Her legs on his shoulders gave him the perfect angle to brush her g spot each time he entered her. Chris put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When they broke Crowley looked deep into her eyes, and something broke inside him. He took her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He laced his fingers through hers and placed their joined hands above her head. Never looking away from those beautiful blue eyes, Crowley began to make love to her. Long slow strokes. He would lean down to kiss her and then look back into her eyes. She was his, and he was hers. He would never let her go. Ever. He would fight every angel and demon in the universe to keep her with him. No one and nothing would take her from him. He could hear moans and feel the way she moved against him, he knew her orgasm was building, he could feel her beginning to tighten around him. When her orgasm took her, Crowley followed. He collapsed on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He felt her arms go around him. He clung to her, because if he let her go he was afraid he would wake up from this dream.

" My God." said Christine.

Crowley couldn't even muster an answer. His mind was holding on to one thought, and it terrified him and elated him all at the same time. _' I love her'._

* * *

They lay together in the bed for a few moments before Christine broke the silence, " Mind if I run to the bathroom to freshen up?"

" Of course love. Just through those doors." he motioned to a set of french doors on the far wall.

"I'll only be a few minutes." she said.

" Take your time. When you're ready we'll find you something to eat." he told her and kissed her softly.

Christine climbed out of bed and gathered her clothes up. Crowley watched her walk to the bathroom and shut the doors behind her. He got up and threw on his pants and shirt and put on his socks and shoes. Leaving his tie and jacket behind, he left the room and walked quickly down to the basement and through the door that led him to his office in hell. He began to look furiously through the shelves of books for the one containing the ritual to bind the angels grace to him. Finally after a few minutes of rifling through books he found it. Flipping quickly to the ritual he began to read through it more carefully. Finally on the next to last paragraph he found what he was looking for. It read:

 _" Caution must be taken when combining the demon and angel. Great powers are unleashed and therefore must be in a strong vessel._

" No problem there," he muttered to himself as he continued reading.

 _" This binding ritual has only been attempted once before and it was unsuccessful. The vessel was destroyed."_

" Well that's extremely unhelpful." he said as he closed the book. He sat wondering if it was the combination of the demon and the grace that was making him feel things that he shouldn't be. He pulled Christine's contract out of his safe. He re-read it several times but nothing jumped out at him about love or feelings. He put all of his things away and made his way back up into the house. He found Christine sitting in the living room on the couch.

" Sorry darling, had a business call to take. I hope you weren't waiting long."

Christine rose from the couch and walked over to him, " I was wondering where you disappeared to." she said.

Crowley looked at her, she was stunning. Would it really be so bad to love her? At least for the next 10 years, how hard could it be?

" Hey, where are you?" she asked him, grabbing his hand.

" Sorry darling, work on the mind." he held her hand and led her to the back of the house to the kitchen. " Now, what would you like to eat? Anything, just name it. I'll whip it up for you."

Christine took a seat at the kitchen island bar. " Anything?" she asked.

" Well don't get crazy." he cautioned her.

" Hmmm," she pondered. " How about sushi?"

" Did I not just say, don't get crazy?" he smirked at her. " For you however," he said and turned and opened a full sized refrigerator. Using a quick bit of magic he pulled out all of the ingredients he would need.

" You just happen to have stuff to make sushi lying around in a brand new house you just bought this morning."

" One thing you'll learn about me Christine is that I'm always prepared. It's amazing what a little money can accomplish. Now I don't intend to do this alone." he said and tossed her an apron.

They spent the next hour making an absolute mess in the kitchen. Crowley couldn't remembered the last time he had enjoyed anyone's company as much as he did Christine's. He would be content to sit in a room and watch her read a book if it meant he could be near her. They ate together and talked about everything under the sun, he was careful to avoid his past. After they had both eaten and cleaned up Christine picked up her purse, " I had a great time with you today, but I really have to go.

" I think you should stay." He told her.

" I wish I could but I picked up an extra shift so I have to work in the morning."

" You could leave from here, it's not really that far." he countered.

" None of my uniforms are here, and my car is still at the diner." she said.

" I can take care of all of that." he told her. " Stay with me." he said.

Christine thought about it for a minute. Why couldn't she stay? He could drive her to get her car early and she could still shower and be at work by 8. " I guess I could, if we leave early you could drop me by to get my car then i could go home and get ready."

" What did I just say? Give me your keys." he told her and held out his hand. Christine dug them out of her purse and placed them in his open palm. " Now, make yourself at home while I do what I do best."

" And what exactly is that?" she asked.

" Work a little magic." he said, and left her standing in the living room.

Crowley pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. " Dominic, I need you to run a little errand for me." Crowley tossed the keys in the air and they disappeared. " Did you get them? Good. I need you to pick up the car and drive it to her house. I'll send you a list of things she needs. Be quick about it." He hung up and sent the location of the car and Christine's home address. He walked back to where Chris was waiting. " What will you need for the morning?" She rattled off a list of things. He texted the list to his demon, then waited for his phone to ring. " Yes, and bring the car here as well after you have everything." He hung up. He checked on Christine and found her curled up on the couch watching television. He made his way back to the kitchen and made another call. The phone rang and finally someone answered.

" Crowley it's about damn time." said Dean.

" I could hang up and call back another time."

" It's fine. Where are we meeting?" he asked.

Crowley gave them an address of an abandoned building not far from his new home. " I'll meet you there at 2. Don't try any of your little party tricks, or did you forget how they turned out for you last time?" and he ended the call. He walked back into the living room, Christine was still on the couch watching TV.

" What is this?" he asked in a bored tone. He never understood the fascination with television.

" This is Taken, it's a pretty good movie." she answered.

" Taken where?" he asked.

Christine just stared at him. " Are you serious? You've never seen this? " she asked.

" Can't say that I have. Don't really watch much television. I'm more interested in books, and music."

Christine turned off the TV. " What kinds of books?"

" Mainly old texts, focusing on the occult."

" Really." she commented. " That's kind of weird. What about music?"

They talked for the next while about music and books, places he'd traveled, places she wanted to travel. His phone rang and interrupted their conversation. " Yes." he answered. The demon on the other end told him that everything was done and that the keys to her car were in the ignition. " Good job." and he hung up. " Well my dear, your car is here and your things are in the backseat. Keys are in the ignition. If you'd like to go out and get them.

Christine walked out of the front door and around the side of the house to see her car sitting there in the drive. She opened the door and found her keys hanging in the ignition and found her uniform and work bag sitting neatly on the backseat. In her bag she found all of her toiletries and night clothes and fresh underthings. She picked them all up and took them inside. " I don't know who you have working for you but they're good. Even remembered my boots." she said.

" Of course they're good, they work for me."

Chris just rolled her eyes, " I'm just gonna put these in the bedroom." she said walking past him. Crowley got up and followed her. She walked into the bedroom and placed her bag on a chair near the closet and hung her uniform on the doorknob. She sat her boots on the floor and turned to see Crowley standing in the doorway. He was truly a handsome man, and she felt so drawn to him. " Can I help you?" she said playfully.

" Oh I think you can." he said and closed the door behind him. They spent the night wrapped up in each other, and Christine was not happy when her alarm went off at 0630 the next morning.

* * *

At 0730 Christine left for work and Crowley spent the morning in Hell, taking care of small complaints. Checking up on contracts that were about to come due. At 2pm he appeared in front of the abandoned building and could tell that the Winchesters were inside. He decided not to go on the front, but went around back and appeared behind them.

" Hello boys." she said.

The both jumped and turned to see him standing there. " Dammit!" shouted Sam.

" Sorry, did I scare you?" asked Crowley.

" No." said Dean

" Of course. Well, what exactly would you like to talk about? "

" How about Alice Harper?" asked Sam.

" First," Crowley said, " if you have any recording devices, they've all been disabled. Now, Alice Harper. Bit of a bitch really, husband sold his soul for her and she betrayed him. Poor chap committed suicide."

" So you took care of her." said Dean.

" In my defense, she shot me. Bloody hurt, and ruined one of my favorite shirts."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. " So what about David Gray?"

Crowley glared at them. " Not me. Sorry. I did happen to make contact with Alanna, the demon he left with. Seems he got a bit rough with her, she didn't like it."

" So you had nothing to do with it?" asked Sam

" I may have pointed her in his direction, but what happened after that is out of my hands." He told them. " Now, I've answered all of your questions. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" He asked, knowing that they would bring up Christine.

" So about the girl," started Dean.

" I told you, she's off limits. Stay away from her." Crowley stated flatly. " She belongs to me." his eyes flashed red and his wings spread from his back.

" Looks like we hit a bit of a sore spot," said Dean. " Wonder what would happen if I asked her out?" he said jokingly.

Crowley roared at them and they flew into the air, hanging there as if by ropes. They were both grabbing at their throats. As they hung there, Crowley spoke in a deep demonic voice. " If you come near her I'll put you both in the deepest pit of hell I can find." He flung them back to the ground, " Are we clear? " They both nodded their head, unable to speak. Crowley's wings folded back into his back. " If there's anything else you need, by all means don't call me." He turned and left.

Sam got to his feet and followed him out. " Crowley!" he called after him.

"And here I always thought you were the smart one moose." he said has he turned toward him.

" Look, I'm sorry about Dean, he always takes things too far. For what it's worth I believe you care for her."

" What do you want?" Crowley asked, trying to hurry him along.

" So during our research we've found some things that don't add up,"

Crowley rolled his eyes.

" No, I'm not talking about you. Look, we started looking into Christine's fathers death. We got the autopsy report, he was perfectly healthy. There's no way he should have died on that table. Also in the coroners office, there's a file for a Richard Evans. Report says that he was struck by a car, witnesses say that he was covered symbols that looked like they were made in blood. Before he died he told er staff that he had told her that she was playing with things she shouldn't be. 6 months ago, there was a woman who died in her home. Coroners report says cause of death was drowning. She was found in her bed. Now, I know that's not a lot right now, but we're still looking. We'll back off, but there's something strange going on here."

Crowley studied Sam, he knew he was telling the truth. " Fine, do your looking. If I hear of anything I'll let you know." He told Sam. " Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure." Sam replied.

" In your travels, cases, research you've done. Have you ever come across a demon that fell in love with a human woman?"

" No. From everything I've ever read or known, demons aren't capable."

" Right." Crowley said, " Good to know." and he blinked out of sight.


	11. Confessions

**Hey everyone. So I'm hoping this chapter comes together a little better than the last one. Overall I was happy with it, but there were a few parts that I think could be better. Anyhow, enough with my rambling, on we go. I own nothing.**

The day was dragging by for Chris. Granted she was only working for 12 hours, but it seemed like a full 24.

" Late night?" asked Lisa, her partner for the day.

" A little. Definitely didn't want to get up this morning." she answered. " What time is it?"

" A little after 11. Only 9 more hours to go."

" I hate you." Chris said and tried to get comfortable in the front seat of the ambulance. They had just finished a call and were on the way back to the station.

" No you don't. I'm the little sister you never wanted." Lisa teased her. " Besides, at least you get to go home later. I have to stay all night."

" True, but I'll be back in the morning." Chris replied.

" Feel like lunch?" Lisa asked her.

" Sure I could eat. What do you want?"

" I don't know, whatever you want is fine with me."

" Oh my gosh, every time! You are literally the worst date ever!" Chris exclaimed. " Could you please just pick somewhere?"

" Hey, don't get snippy with me. You didn't pick a place either. Just for that I'm not putting out." Lisa laughed.

" Like you were going to anyway, frigid bitch." Chris joked back at her. " How about a burger?"

" Yes! With onion rings." Lisa added.

They parked the ambulance and went in. Both placed their order to go and were sitting at a table by the door waiting for their food. As they were waiting a woman walked in. Christine recognized her immediately. It was David's ex, Kelly. She saw Christine and over to her.

" Christine, how are you?" she asked.

" Fine Kelly, and you?" Chris answered sharply.

" Well it's just so sad about David." she said.

Christine could see right through her act, " Yeah it is."

" I mean, first your dad and now David." she said.

" Don't even mention my dad, and as far as David goes, we weren't even together. Seems to me you'd be more upset than me considering you'd still been seeing each other."

Kelly genuinely looked surprised, " I have no idea what you're talking about." she said innocently.

" David told me you two have been seeing each other while we were dating. About a month ago actually. David and I haven't been seeing each other since. So thanks for your condolences but maybe i should be offering you mine." Christine said. "Lisa would you grab my stuff? I need to leave." She rose and walked out.

Kelly watched her leave, about that time the waiter brought the food out to Lisa. " Thanks," she said to him. " Later skank." she said to Kelly and walked out. She carried the food out to the ambulance and found Chris sitting in the passenger seat crying. " Hey," she said and set the food down between them. She reached over and rubbed her friends shoulder. " Don't worry about her, she's a skanky whore."

" It's not her. I don't care about her. She can eat a bag full of dicks as far as I'm concerned." Christine said as she wiped her eyes. " I just can't believe she brought up my dad. Who the hell does she think she is? And then saying that about David. For all we know it could have been her. I mean, I know we weren't together, but I still cared. We were together for a couple of months, how could I not care."

" Hey, I know. You can care about someone without loving them. As far as your dad goes, he loved you more than anything or anyone in the world. Now he's up there watching over you." she offered. " and, didn't you just meet a really nice guy, like right after you and David broke up? So you're way better off. Don't let her get to you."

" You're right. I know you're right, she's still a bitch though." Chris said.

" Come on our foods getting cold, lets eat." said Lisa and she picked up Christine's food and handed it to her. " Burgers and onion rings always taste better warm."

The sat there for at least 30 minutes talking and eating. When the finally made it back to the station, they restocked the items they used from the last call. As they were putting the supplies away, Lisa asked " So tell me what he's like?"

" What who's like?" asked Chris

" Mr. Scruffy beard english guy." said Lisa. " I saw his picture on your screensaver on your phone. He's cute."

Christine smiled. " Yeah he really is," she said, " he's really sweet too. I've never had anyone treat me like he does."

" Aww, that sounds great. So, how is he under the covers?" Lisa asked waggling her eyebrows.

" Amazing! You would think for a shorter guy he'd be about average, but I'm telling you it's huge!"

" Seriously?" Lisa asked, " Like how huge?"

" 11 inches at least. I swear the first time I saw it I almost ran away." Chris told her laughing.

Lisa laughed with her until they were both in tears. Wiping her eyes Lisa said, " Oh man, that was funny. Really though, is it just a rebound or are you guys serious?"

Christine took a bite of her burger and chewed while she thought. " I don't really know. I really like him, and I like spending time with him. Did I tell you he bought a house here?"

" He bought a house?"

" Yeah. Yesterday. Bought a house, he told me I gave him a reason to stay."

" Sounds like he's serious about you."

" I guess so. He's just so vague about his life, he said he's a dealer in antique and ancient artifacts. Won't tell me anything really about his childhood. He disappears for days at a time, just says he has business."

" But how do you feel about him?" Lisa asked while eating her onion rings.

" There's just something about him. I can't really describe it. It's like when I'm with him there's nowhere else I want to be."

" Sounds a little like the L word to me."

" Maybe, but isn't it too soon? I mean David and I just broke up only a couple of months ago. Would it bad if I did?"

" You can't help how you feel. Sounds like you're trying not to rush anything, but the heart wants what it wants."

They finished their meal and headed back to the station. The rest of the shift passed relatively quickly, which Christine was grateful for. When she was off she drove home and collapsed into her bed. She was so exhausted she missed her phone ringing. She got his message the next morning when she got up for her regular shift.

 _' I assume you're sleeping, you were rather tired when you left this morning. I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave on business for a few days, maybe as long as a week. Give me a ring when you can. I'll see you soon love._

Christine dialed his number and he answered almost immediately.

" Good morning darling."

" Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was wiped out."

" Yes, well I would say I'm sorry about keeping you up but I'm not." He said.

" I didn't figure you would be. So off on business again?" she asked.

" I'm afraid so. I'm hoping it won't take long."

" What are you after this time?"

" Just a book," he lied. Being King of Hell had it's responsibilities and he had been neglecting them for the past month, which in Hell was much longer.

" What's so special about this one." she asked.

" It's an original, hand written bible."

" Wow, there's actually a hand written copy out there?"

" Not only is it handwritten, it's the original text. First one ever written. Contains all the books before the church got hold of it."

" Something like that, I bet it's priceless." she commented.

"True, but I'll manage to put one on it."

" I'm sure you will." she said. " Hey, can I ask you something?"

" Of course love." he said. He was sitting at his desk, a large stack of deals sitting there for his approval. They weren't his, but he liked to give them a once over. Make sure everything was in order. In a smaller stack were a few of his old contracts that were up for collection and he needed to send the hounds out.

" What is this? I mean, is this just you passing the time or are you really in this? Because if you're not I need to know."

" What is what?" he asked, he really had no idea what she was talking about. It had been a while since he had a relationship and women were never any easier to understand, even in over 300 years.

" This. You and me."

" Ah."

" Yeah, so the whole, I want your soul thing. Was that just a way to get into my pants or are we actually going to be in this together. I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want to know where I stand." she said, laying it all out there. If he was going to hurt her she wanted to get it over with. There was silence on the line and she thought he had hung up. " Crowley?"

" I'm here love." he said, trying to figure out what to say to her. " I understand what you're asking. All I can tell you is that it's been a long while since I've been in a relationship with a woman. That being said you'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I've not had to answer to anyone for a very very long time. I care for you very deeply," he told her, " I did just buy a house to be near you. You consume my thoughts, I crave you. If you think I'm just passing time Christine then you're sadly mistaken. You belong to me, and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." he told her.

Christine smiled, " Then I guess that's settled. I care about you too Crowley, and I'm sorry I'm so emotional."

" It's fine love. When I get back we need to talk. Go on and get ready for work. Have a good day darling and I'll speak to you soon okay?"

" Okay. Be careful okay? Come back to me in one piece."

" Of course love. Bye now." He hung up.

" Awww how sweet, the King of Hell and the mortal girl." Crowley looked up and saw Alanna standing there. " Does she know what you really are, or what you did to her ex?"

" Not yet, but I intend on telling her at least what I am."

Alanna laughed and poured herself some of his Criag, and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. " I can just see how that'll go. Hello love, thought I'd let you know I'm the king of hell, oh and I also have an angels grace. I'm bloody powerful. How was your day?" she said mimicking his accent.

" Very funny. Is that any way to talk to your king?"

" It is when I've seen said king naked." Alanna said.

They had been lovers almost 100 years ago, but their friendship remained. If you could say demons had friends. He considered her his most loyal demon. She never betrayed him, and stood by him through the whole business with Lucifer and he apocalypse. She fed him information, never once did he doubt her loyalty. " Come on," he said, " you loved it."

" Have to admit you're pretty amazing in the bed."

" Thank you darling. Now was there something particular you wished to talk about?"

" No. Just heard you were actually here. Thought I'd drop in and say hello. Steal some of your whiskey." she said taking a sip.

" Anything I should know about?" he asked.

" There's been some talk among those who are still loyal to abbadon, trying to come up with a way to kill you. There's quite a few of them."

" Bloody hell. You leave Hell for a bit and they turn on you."

" Your supporters still outnumber them by thousands. That little display with the new powers, instant converts." she laughed.

" Exactly what I was hoping for." he told her

" Well then, here's to a job well done." she said to him and raised her glass and took anther drink. " So tell me really. What's going on with you and the human?"

" Nothing. She's just another contract." He tried telling her.

" Just another contract? Then how does she not know what you are?"

" It was an accidental contract. We were talking and I told her I wanted her soul. Slip of the tongue, but old habits die hard. So she agreed, and the deal was sealed."

" And just what did she ask for in return? There had to be something for a contract to be made."

" Me. She wanted me. Said I could have her soul if I would be hers, and before I knew it we kissed and, well, the rest is history."

" So all the time up there is just your contractual obligation?" she asked.

" For the most part. Damn Winchesters poking around as well."

" What do they want?"

" At first it was me, but now they seem to think something else is going on in the town. So they're there in town snooping around. Just another reason to be here."

Alanna rose and walked around to his side of the desk. She turned his chair so he was facing her and sat down on his lap. " Well since you're going to be around for a while, how about we have some fun?"

" Sorry my dear, I can't. Contract and all, fine print. No cheating."

" Oh come on Crowley. She doesn't even know there's a contract," she said as she kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

" You know me darling, make a deal keep a deal."

" Oh you're no fun." she said and kissed him before she got up. " I'm going to the racks, want to come?"

" I'd love to." he said as he stood , " need to stop by the kennels first, have to send out the hounds on a few contracts." They walked out of his office together.

* * *

Christine got off of shift and went home. She was exhausted, it had been a busy night and she just wanted to go to bed. As soon as she got home she took a shower and got in the bed. She sent Crowley a text letting him know that she was going to bed and she would call him later. As she laid there in bed she though about their conversation yesterday morning. Part of her hated how fast she was falling for him, but the other part of her was slowly becoming more and more attached to him. Chris sighed and turned over in the bed. A few moments later she fell asleep.

Several hours later she awakened, the dim light coming through the window told her that the sun was setting. She had slept all day. " Great, now I'll be up all night. " she grumbled as she got out of bed. She shuffled her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her bladder and brushing her teeth, she checked her phone. No messages or missed calls. She tossed her phone on her bed and got dressed. She felt like eating out tonight.

The restaurant was crowded when she walked in, and she had too wait a few minutes before she could be seated. As she waited she looked out over the busy dining room. At a table at the far back she spotted the two agents that had come to her house. ' _How long are they going to hang around here?'_ she wondered to herself. The smaller man met her eyes and quickly looked away. It was then that the hostess came to take her to her table. She settled in at a small table near the front of the restaurant. Placing her drink order and an appetizer of bread and seasoned olive oil, she started to look over the menu. It had been a while since she'd been here, but it was her favorite Italian place in town.

Her server came to the table, " Are you ready or do you need a few more minutes?"

" No, I'm ready. I'll have the baked manicotti." she told him, and he hurried off to turn in the order. Christine sipped her drink and let her eyes wander around. She didn't notice one of the agents walk up to her table.

" Miss. Parker, hi." the shorter man said.

" Hi there. Still poking around town?" Chris had to admit he was very handsome.

He smiled at her, " Just a few more days. Making sure there's no connection between Mr. Gray and Mrs. Harper."

" Well, anything you can share?"

" Nothing yet. Where's Mr. Crowley tonight? Surely he didn't stand you up?" Dean asked her.

" No, he's actually away on business. Said he should be back within a week or so."

" Ah. Well, enjoy your dinner." He said and turned to leave.

" Wait." Chris said, " Why don't you join me? I hate eating alone."

" Sure." he said and sat down opposite her. Just then his phone alerted, he had a text. He pulled his phone out and checked it. It was from Sam.

 _' You realize Crowley is gonna kill you?'_

 _'Chill, I'm not shopping. Just being friendly.'_ he wrote back.

 _' Your funeral man. I'm out, I'll meet you back at the motel.'_

Dean watched Sam pay his bill and walk out. The waiter came back to the table with Christine's order and asked if he would like something. He ordered a beer and sat with Christine while she ate.

" So you've lived here your whole life?"

" Yeah," she said in between bites. " Born in the hospital here. Been here ever since."

" Brothers and sisters?"

" No, just me. Mom died when I was 5. My dad died about 2 moths ago."

" I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

" Thanks."

They made small talk until she was done. As she paid her check he walked her outside. " Thanks for keeping me company."

" No problem. Well, have a good night."

" Do you need a ride back to your hotel?"

Dean thought about it. " Uh, sure." he said.

She opened her doors and he got in. " So which hotel?"

" The Big Sky, over at the edge of town."

" Wow, would figure agents would get better rooms."

" Well government cutbacks, departments trying to save money."

" Yeah, but that place is awful. I could tell you some stories about some of the stuff I've seen there."

Dean laughed, " I'm sure you could. Maybe before we leave you and I could get together and swap stories. I've seen some stuff myself." His brain just couldn't help itself, hitting and pretty women was what it did. The fact that if Crowley found out he might turn him into Dean soup didn't register.

Christine laughed with him. " Yeah I'm gonna pass on that one. I don't think I should. You are exactly the kind of guy I could get into trouble with, besides there's Crowley."

" Oh yeah. That Crowley guy."

" Yeah. We're seeing each other, and I don't think he'd like it." She said back to him.

" Well, can't blame a guy for trying. Thanks for the ride though." He said as he got out.

" No problem." she told him

" Hey, be careful out there. We still haven't caught whoever it is that got David or Mrs. Harper."

" No worries, I have a gun. I'm also trained in self defense."

" All the same be careful." he told her.

" You guys be safe too." she said and drove away.

Dean knocked on the door and Sam let him in. " So what? You decided it was a good idea to hit on the King of Hell's girlfriend?"

" Shut up. I couldn't help it. She's an awesome person. She's pretty and funny, I can see what draws Crowley to her. She's like genuinely a good person."

" Yeah and she's genuinely dating Crowley, so back off. I don't think I could keep him from killing you."

" I'm done. I swear." Dean told him.

* * *

Chris got home and put on a movie and curled up on the couch. She was almost half way through it when her phone rang.

" Hello?" she answered.

" Hello darling. How was your day?"

Christine smiled, she couldn't help it. " Crowley. Hey, I was hoping I would hear from you. My day was good, went out to dinner. Now I'm watching a movie. How about you? Any luck with the book?"

" It's going well love. I'm hoping to be back in three or four days. Who did you eat dinner with?" he asked. Just curious who she spent time with on her off days. He was fully expecting to hear the name of someone she worked with but was floored when she answered.

" At first by myself, but then one of the FBI agents came over to say hi and ended up keeping me company while I ate."

Crowley saw red. " I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked trying to control himself.

" Yeah he came over to say hi and I asked him to sit down, I hate eating alone."

" Is that so? Are you alone now or is he still keeping you company?" He was furious, did he actually have to kill one of them to keep them away from her.

" No. Absolutely alone. Don't be jealous, I was just being nice." she said, " There's no way I would trade you for him."

" I'll decide when I wish to be jealous. You belong to me and I'll not have you galavanting about with some young hunt... I mean agent, while I'm out of town."

" Hold on, are you accusing me of something here? Because if you are you can hang up right now. I'm not that kind of woman, if I'm with someone I'm with them. Doesn't matter how far apart. I don't know what kind of women you're used to but they aren't me. I don't cheat Crowley, I never have and I never will."

" I think I'll hang up. I'm angry and I may say something to upset you. Have a good evening love." and he ended he call.

Christine looked unbelieving at her phone. " That dick." she said and immediately tried to call him back. It went straight to voicemail. " Are you serious? What are you 5?" She tried his number again, straight to voicemail. She tossed her phone on the table and went back to her movie.

Crowley sat in his office in Hell. The room around him in shambles after his temper had gotten the best of him. " How dare she? I'm gone 1 day and she's having dinner with a damn Winchester!" He didn't even have to guess, he knew it was Dean. One walking hormone, that's all he was. Crowley poured himself a drink and downed it quickly. This was unacceptable. He shouldn't feel like this, he was a demon. Demons don't just fall in love, it was unheard of. " Right then. " he said and disappeared from the room.

Outside the door of his office Alanna was watching through the door, it was cracked just enough that she could see and hear everything that just happened. She smiled to herself and left when she saw him disappear. She walked down the hall, " It appears our King has a weakness. This is better than I could have planned." and she vanished.

* * *

Crowley appeared on the street in front of Christine's home. He was actually afraid. Afraid she would turn him away once she found out, but he had to tell her. She needed to know. He had planned to tell her when he was back from attending his duties in Hell, but those blasted Winchesters. He couldn't take a chance on them telling her. He stood there, staring at the front door. " I'm the bloody King of Hell and I'm terrified of a damn woman." He took a deep breath and knocked.

Christine heard a knock on her door and looked up at the clock. It was almost 11 at night. She stopped her movie and got up to answer it. " Who is it?" she asked through the door.

" Open the door love." said Crowley.

Chris opened the door, " How are you here? I thought you were out of state?"

Crowley smirked at her. " Yes, well there's a few things we need to talk about. I felt they couldn't wait."

" I literally just talked to you an hour ago."

" May I come in? I promise I'll answer all of your questions."

Christine opened the door wider and let him in. " Come on in."

Crowley walked in and went into the living room, he sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. She walked in and sat down in the chair near the couch. " Yes, I guess you're still upset."

" A little. You can trust me, you don't have to be an ass."

" Right. I know that." he started. He stood and started pacing. " There are certain things that you don't know about me. Things that, when I tell you, you won't believe. Just listen to what I have to say, without interruption. If you still wish to talk when I'm done we'll go from there. Fair?"

" Okay," Chris said slowly. " Now I'm starting to worry."

" I was born in 1661 as Fergus Roderick MacLeod, in a small village in Scotland. My mother couldnt stand me and my father was never around. I lived a horrid life and later had a family of my own, which i hated. I sold my soul to a demon, and when I died it went to hell where it was tortured and twisted. When it was devoid of any shred of humanity I was a demon. I was low level at first. Eventually I became Crowley, I was a cross roads demon. Basically it means I give you something, whatever you want. In ten years time your soul belongs to me. I was good, so good. Eventually king of the crossroads. Centuries to work up to that. Then there was a small business with Lucifer. Apocalypse and all. Helped the Winchesters stop that. Oh yes, the Winchesters, we'll get to them in a moment. After that, well I may have done a few questionable things. But here I stand, Crowley, King of Hell. I recently aquired the grace of a fallen angel, so I guess you could say I've been upgraded." He finished. He stood there waiting for her to say something.

Christine just stared at him. " You're insane."

Crowley chuckled. " I wish I were love. Care for a little proof?"

Christine was speechless, she didn't know wether to run and lock herself in her room or stay there and see what he did next. " Look, Crowley, or Fergus, or whoever you are. I think you need to leave."

" Let me show you." he said and he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room.

Christine jumped and screamed, " Oh my God!"

Crowley reappeared in front of her. " Not God darling."

" Oh my God, you're serious. You're the devil."

" Well, yes. Technically."

Christine was shaking all over. Crowley knelt in front of her and held her hands. " You never have to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you." She looked at him, into the same eyes that she had come to adore. She thought about how sweet he could be, and how he made her laugh.

" Show me." she said.

Crowley stood and asked, " Are you sure?"

She was still trembling, but she needed to know exactly what he was. She nodded yes.

Crowley took a few steps back. His eyes turned red and he unfolded his wings from his back. The temperature in the room went up and Christine could swear the lights dimmed. Crowley watched her eyes widen, then he waved his hand. The house befan to shake, and all of the furniture, including the chair she was sitting in began to rise off of the floor.

" Okay! Okay!" she yelled, and in the blink of an eye everything was the way it was before. Crowley stood before her once again, looking as he always had. " I don't even know what to say." she said slowly. " How am I supposed to react to this?"

" Well you didn't run screaming from the room, so I would say that's a good start."

" Do...do you want my soul?"

" About that. Do you remember when I told you I wanted your soul? Well you said I could have it in return for me. When we kissed, it sealed the deal. The contract was created."

" So you had this contract on me the whole time?"

" Not the whole time, just since then."

" And does it make me act a certain way or feel things?"

" No love, not at all." he said. " It doesn't affect you in any way."

" Tear it up." she said flatly. " Get rid of it. It's not fair that you did this without my knowledge."

Crowley snapped his fingers, " Done love. Contract gone."

" And that's it. No more contract on my soul?"

" It's gone. You should consider yourself lucky, I hardly ever void a contract."

" So now what?"

" Now I sit here and answer any questions you may have."

Christine's mind was racing. " Were you really out of state?"

" Technically speaking, I was in Hell. I do have duties as King that I can't ignore for long."

" This is all too much." she said shaking her head, she got up and poured herself a drink. " Do you want one?"

" Of course."

She brought him his drink. " So does this happen often? Demons and humans?"

" No. It's long been said that demons lack the humanity to love."

" What about you?" she asked quietly.

He sat down his drink and took her hands. " I've never loved anyone. Not even when I was human. I've lived a purely selfish existence."

" Oh." said Chris sadly. She didn't love him now, but she was well on her way, and his words just crushed her heart. Her eyes fell to the floor.

Crowley lifter her chin with his finger, " All that was before I met you. I can't help it. I've tried to reason it away, ignore it, and just fight it. I can't anymore. I can't leave here tonight without telling you I love you. I love you even though I have no idea how to love anyone but me. I love you and I can't stop it. Believe me when I say I didn't want to, but I love you Christine. You don't have to love me back, not yet. My hope is that one day you will. I love you and I'll love you until my existence is over."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. She was't afraid anymore, he may be a monster, but he was her monster. " I can't tell you I love you. I only say those words when I mean them, but I'm getting there."

Crowley stood and picked her up bridal style. " Well, it's a start." he told her. " How about you and I get a little more comfortable?"

Christine kissed him deeply and then vanished from her living room and reappeared in his bedroom at his new home. Neither of them slept for several hours.


	12. Goodbye

**Hi there everyone, thank you so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying it. No rights to Supernatural**

* * *

Alanna stood in the dim living room. The woman on the couch in front of her had summoned her. " It won't be long. I think I've found a way. Seem like the King has fallen in love with a human. We take her out, and I can take him out shortly after. I'm sure of it."

The woman on the couch regarded Alanna. " That's interesting."

" Best part is she's right here in this town, a paramedic. I think you know her. Christine Parker?"

The woman laughed, " This is too perfect. Not only do I take out the holder of my contract, but I get to take out that little bitch too? Hashtag blessed!" she said.

" You deal with the woman, I'll deal with Crowley." Alanna told her. " Once he's dead I'll take his place."

" And you'll cancel the contract on me right?" she asked

" As soon as he's dead and I'm in charge, I'll destroy your contract. How long do you have left?"

" 6 months." she answered the demon.

" That's not long. What did you make the deal for anyway?"

" I wanted to be a real witch. With all the power that went along with it."

" Well you got your powers, that little love spell worked great."

" Yeah, except he wouldn't break up with her. I got even though, I killed her dad." she told her.

" Nice." Alanna told her. " So how are you gonna do it?"

" I'm not sure yet. I know she works on the ambulance. Maybe a fake call to 911? Leave a trap that will take her out when she gets there."

" Just make sure whatever you do it can't be traced back to either of us."

" Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." she told her.

" Do you? Because your last plan to kill Crowley just pissed him off."

" How was I supposed to know the pistol wouldn't work. It had all the right blessings and markings. Maybe that bitch that shot him messed it up somehow."

" Just make sure you don't screw this up or we're both dead. Now what about those hunters in town, the Winchesters?" Alanna asked her.

" They'll never trace anything back to me. You just lay low."

" Alright. Don't double cross me on this Kelly, or I'll make sure you find out what Hell really is." Alanna told her and she vanished.

Kelly sat in her darkened living room. Thoughts ran through her mind, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Christine. She had stolen David from her, and then gotten him killed somehow. Soon enough she would get her back, and it was going to be glorius.

* * *

Sam and Dean spent the day doing research at the library looking for any deaths that were suspicious. They came up with a few, but nothing that really set a pattern. " I know there's something going on here. I just can't figure it out." Sam said as they were leaving.

" Yeah, something's not right. There's been too many people just dropping dead, and too many weird ones too ignore. Just wish we could find out what ties them all together." Dean agreed. " But in the meantime, I vote for pie."

Sam rolled his eyes. " Fine." he said as he got in the car. They drove over to the diner and went inside. As they were waiting for their order a woman walked up to the table.

" Hi there." she said to them."

" Miss Barfield, how are you?" Dean asked.

" Just call me Kelly. I'm okay, just wondering if you had any leads on David?"

" Nothing solid right now." Sam answered, " There's still a few things we're checking into."

" Did you check out Christine Parker? I know she found out about us right before it happened."

" Yes, we did. She has an alibi for the night," Sam said.

" Well I mean, it's easy to get someone to lie for you." Kelly pushed.

" You seem awfully eager to pin this on her, any reason why?"

" Well no. I was just trying to be helpful." she answered.

" We'll let you know if we need anymore help." Dean told her and she walked away.

" She's been pushing Christine in our face since the first time we talked to her." Sam said.

" Yeah, you don't think she's trying to set her up? Since David dumped her for Chris?"

" I don't know. I mean he was still sleeping with her when he was with Christine." Sam replied.

" What a dick." said Dean

" True." agreed Sam.

Dean got his pie and started to eat, Sam sat there staring out the window lost in thought. Everything was connected, but how?

* * *

Christine walked through the large house looking for Crowley. She was wearing only one of his black dress shirts, and she really hoped none of his minions were hanging around. She made her way to the kitchen, and when she didn't find him there she decided to get dressed and take a look around outside. When she was dressed Chris went to the back door, opening it she was in awe. The large patio had outdoor furniture placed in various areas, the most appealing being a large chair near the outdoor fireplace. The yard looked like a personal park. It was perfectly manicured, and the trees and shrubs on either side were expertly trimmed. At the far back of the yard she could see Crowley speaking with a tall woman with dark hair. Christine watched them for a moment and suddenly the woman disappeared. " I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that." she mumbled to herself. As she stood there watching him walk back up to the back of the house, she thought of everything he had told her and shown her last night. He had turned her world upside down in more ways than one.

Crowley saw her watching him from the back door. He was still worried she might come to her senses and run away. All in all though after his confession she had taken it all pretty well. It was his hope that one day she would come to love him. As he approached her she smiled at him.

" Hey." she said.

" Looking for me?"

" Yeah. Just wondering when you had to leave again."

" Trying to get rid of me already?" he asked.

" Not at all, but now that I know that my boyfriend is the King of Hell I just kind of wanted to know if you had a set schedule or something."

" Nothing set in stone. I did cut my visit short last night, so I do need to return. Did you want to stay here, or would you like me to take you home."

" I should probably get home. I have some shopping to do today, and a couple of errands to run."

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her. As they pulled apart she noticed that she was standing in her living room. " Wow, this is going to take some getting used to." Her arms were still looped around his neck and she kissed him again. " Thank you for being honest with me."

" Now that you know the truth about me, there's something else I need to tell you. The two agents that are skulking about town, they're not agents. They're hunters. Which mean that they hunt things like me. Monsters, demons, witches, vampires, all things that go bump in the night. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, I've told them to stay away from you. So no more dinners with a certain Dean Winchester. If you need dining company you let me know, I'll be there."

" You're cute when you're jealous." she teased him.

" And you're bloody gorgeous." he said and kissed her. " Now, Daddy will be back in a few days, and maybe I'll bring you a present."

Christine laughed at him. " Of course your majesty." she said and curtseyed.

" I do like the sound of that. I'll see you soon love." and he disappeared from her home.

* * *

Crowley found Alanna in his office sitting at his desk reading a book. " And what do we have here?"

" Just a little light reading." she said and closed the book. " Well, I'm guessing since you're back here that everything is okay with the little woman?"

" I told you, just a contract." he said. " Have to make her happy."

" Right. Just a contract, that you bought a house for." she said bluntly.

" Why darling if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

" Jealous? What on earth would I have to be jealous of? I had you first." she said and slinked past him.

As she left his office, Crowley got the distinct impression that something was wrong. She'd been acting much to friendly lately. While they had known each other for centures, he still didn't trust her one hundred percent, and her actions lately gave him even more room for doubt. He went to his desk and picked up the book she had been reading. It was a book on symbols that repel angels and demons. Traps and how to hold them in one spot. " Keep your enemies close." he said to himself and vanished the book. Better if she can't find that again. His thoughts returned to Christine. If Alanna was jealous, or had ulterior motives she may see Chris as a weakness to get to him. " Damn." he said softly. He had already canceled her contract, but Alanna didn't know that. If she found out that he was with Christine because he loved her she would go after her, he was certain of it now. There was only one thing to do, and he disappeared from his office.

* * *

Christine wandered through the aisles of the grocery store. Her basket half full, her shopping list in her hand. It had been a couple of weeks since she bought groceries, so she had been out of almost everything. As she stood pondering over the bananas, she heard someone call her name.

" Hey Chris!"

She turned to find Dennis and Sally walk toward her. She smiled at them. " Hey guys."

Sally hugged her tightly. " How have you been hon?'

" Good. Things are good." She answered.

" Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Now you know we're having a party next week for Dennis's birthday. "

" I know, already got the official invite from the birthday boy." she told the older woman.

" Yep, already told her about it last week. Celebrating my 29th birthday."

The two women looked at each other. " Yeah, 29 with 25 years experience." Joked his wife.

" I'll definitely be there. Anything I can bring?"

" No, no, " Sally told her. " Just bring yourself, and feel free to bring your new friend too. I'd love to meet him. Dennis tells me he's English."

" Yeah, I'll bring him if he's free."

" Well I can't wait. We'll see you neext weekend." She said.

" I'll see you at work tomorrow." Dennis told her and they went on with their shopping.

Crowley watched the interaction between Chris and her friend. He was standing only feet from them and heard the exchange. Invisible to everyone, he watched as she went about her day. Seeing her there in the store, going about her life, he realized what sort of danger he was putting her in. Just by being with him she was a target. Deep down he knew that the best thing he could do to protect her was to leave. Vanish from her life taking her memories of him when he went. However, the mere thought of not being with her, near her in some way drove a dagger through him. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

' _Hundreds of years.' he thought, ' I spent hundreds of years alone. What's a few hundred more if it means she's safe.'_

Christine loaded her groceries into the suv and shut the rear hatch. Driving back to her home she turned the radio up and listened to the music. Her window was down and a cool breeze blew in as she drove. For the first time since her dad passed she was really and truly happy. Turning onto her street she saw a long black limo parked in front of her house and her smile got bigger. She pulled into the drive and got out to find Crowley standing by the limo.

" Hey, I didn't expect to see you today. Thought there was important Hell stuff you had to take care of?" she said as she put her arms around him.

Crowley slipped his arms around her in return and pulled her close. " Well, I could'nt leave without kissing you goodbye now could I?" He said softly. Lowering his head he captured her lips. It was soft and gentle. He moved his lips over hers slowly, savoring every moment. He pulled away and looked at her like he was memorizing every detail of her face.

Christine saw the look on his face, " Is everything okay?" she asked.

Crowley smiled sadly, " Just underworld business love. Nothing you concern yourself with." he answered her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. " Just know, that no matter where I am, I love you. You have given this evil, twisted sould a small glimpse of happiness. I can't ever thank you enough. "

" You're starting to worry me. Are you okay? What's going on? You can talk to me."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. " Sometimes there's nothing that can be said. There are no words that can convey what I'm feeling right now." He kissed her again. " I have to go. I'll try to make it a short trip, but understand time passes differently there. What may be a week there may be several months here."

" So you're going to be gone for months?" Christine asked.

" It's possible, maybe longer."

" Can you visit?" she asked

" I may be able to pop in. " he said casually.

" I don't understand. How do you spout words of love and then tell me I won't see you for months."

" It comes with the job love. King of Hell doesn't have set hours." he told her. Trying to make the break easily, it was killing him. The pain in his chest was about to kill him, but it was for her safety. He hoped one day she would understand. " If that's not something you're prepared to deal with then maybe I'm not the man for you."

" What?" she said pulling away from him " What are you saying?"

Crowley looked at the ground then back at her, " I'm saying that maybe it would be best if you moved along darling. For your sake. I love you Christine, but right now I just can't give you the attention you deserve. I'm a demon, I can't give you what you need."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, " How can you say you love me, and then tell me you don't want to be with me anymore? What in the hell kind of games are you playing? Why are you doing this?"

He stepped back from her, " Well, I'll be off then." He got in the limo and it drove away. Leaving Christine standing in her driveway watching the long black car drive down the street. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was going to kill Alanna. Without knowing it she took everything from him.


	13. Entrapment

Hope everyone is doing well. Sorry it's been so long between updates, hoping to get a bit more done quicker.

I own nothing... Here we go!

* * *

Christine stood in her drive hardly believing what had just happened. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. ' Is this some sort of weird demon torture thing?' she wondered to herself. Chris wiped the tears from her face and went back to unload her groceries.

Crowley rode in the back of the limo, unsure of what to do next. Alanna had to be dealt with. He pulled his phone from his coat pocket and made the call. " Sam, I need your help."

In the hotel at the edge of town Sam answered the phone to hear Crowley on the other end. " With what? You seemed pretty sure you had everything handeled."

Crowley cleared his throat. " Yes, well, complications arose."

" What complications? " questioned Sam. He knew better than to trust the demon completely.

" Just," he paused, " just keep Christine safe. I think Alanna is planning to try something, and I think she's going to use her to get to me." Crowley paused. " I can't let her get to Chris. I can handle Alanna myself, but please, if I've ever helped you at all, please keep her safe."

" Wow, um, okay. We'll keep an eye on her." said Sam.

" No! That's not good enough. I want you with her, at all times. Camp out in front of her bloody house if you have to!"

" Are you going to tell me what's really going on? Because I don't," Sam started.

" Please," Crowley begged softly, " I need your help. I can't have the distraction. I love her."

Sam was speechless. He'd never heard Crowley like this and it scared him.

" I know, a demon can't love. I know what all the writings say, I know who and what I've been, but I'm telling you. Honestly. I love her, and if any harm comes to her I'll release Hell on earth, I'll make the Apocalypse look like a damn birthday party!"

" Okay, okay." said said, " We'll keep her safe. I promise. Is there anything else we can do to help?"

" I'll let you know." Crowley said, " Thank you Sam."

" Sure. Where is she now?"

" At home I'd guess. I just left, and she's quite upset. I had to leave, to keep her safe. I know I hurt her, but I'll be back. Tell her, please if anything happens to me, tell her that I loved her."

" No way, you're Crowley. You always make it. Tell her yourself." Sam and hung up.

Crowley placed the phone on the seat beside him. If they let anything happen to her he'd toss them into the deepest pit he could find.

* * *

Christine sat on her couch with a drink in her hand. She stared off into space. Nothing about what happened this morning made sense. Why would he tell her how he felt and then suddenly push her away? She was far from a fragile little flower, but it hurt. Hurt to the point that she could feel it physically. Her phone rang and she jumped for it, hoping it was him. " Hello?"

" Hey Chris, " it was work.

" Hey Joy, " she answered the other paramedic.

" So I know it's your day off, but Ricky had to leave early."

She thought about it for a minute. Work would certainly take her mind off of things. " Sure, I can be there in an hour or so."

" Thank you so much. I appreciate it."

" No problem, see you in a bit. " and she hung up.

Getting ready for work was a tedium she welcomed. Outside the sun was setting and the streets were washed in orange and gold. Christine grabbed her things and headed out to her car, looking around she noticed the sunset and the colors surrounding her. It was breathtaking, and for a moment she felt like things just might be okay.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove to Christine's home. " So do you think he's for real?" Dean asked Sam as he drove.

" Yeah I really do. You should have heard him on the phone. I know he's a demon and all but he sounded really bad."

" I'm not buyin' it. For all we know we're driving over there right into a trap or something." Dean said, his eyes watching the road. " I mean come on, a demon, Crowley at that, in love? Please, he's up to something."

" Im just sayin', we've seen wierder things. Would it be so bad really if he did love her? Maybe having the angels grace changed something inside him? Look all I'm saying is if he loves her then shouldn't that be a good thing?"

" I'll believe it when I see it. Right now it's just a lot of talk. Have you actually seen them together? He's probably got her under some kind of spell or something." Dean replied as they pulled up to her house.

" Car's gone." stated Sam.

" Check the address for the ambulance station. Maybe she's at work?"

Sam pulled out his phone and started searching for the address. " Got it, its about 5 miles away." he pulled up the directions.

Dean pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. They drove for a few minutes and soon the station came into sight, " Theres her car," Dean said.

" Right," said Sam looking around. Both ambulances were parked and he didn't see anyone outside. " There's a gas station right down the street, lets go there. If she leaves we can tail her."

Dean drove off and into the gas station parking lot. " I'm going in for snacks, you want anything?"

" Water, some jerky?" he answered.

" Be right back."

Sam waited outside, eyes watching the station.

* * *

When Chris got to the station she walked into the bunk room. Joy was supervisor tonight so her usual bed in the office was not available. As she sat on the empty bed in the far corner of the room she started to cry. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes, " Nope, I'm not gonna be that girl that can't function because of some guy. I'll be fine. Besides, it's his loss." she said to herself as she got up and pulled her bedding out of her bag and started to make her bed. Just about that time her parner walked in.

" Hey, thanks for coming in. Ricky's mom got sick and he had to go check on her."

" No problem Mike, it's been a while since we worked together anyway. How've things been?"

" Good," he replied, " Tina's due in another month, so I'm trying to get in some extra shifts here and there."

" Thats awesome. Everything ready?"

" Yeah," he laughed, but the excitement in his voice couldn't be hidden, " You should see the nursery , we did it in a jungle there. There's baby monkeys everywhere."

" Aww, I bet it's really cute."

" We like it. Anyway, how are things with you? I heard you and Dave split up."

" I'm okay. Really. Just taking it one day at a time."

Mike walked over and hugged her, " Don't worry, there's a good guy out there for you. You're an amazing person. "

" Thanks," she told him. ' Unfortunately the guy that I want is a demon.' she thought to herself.

The night passed slowly, Chris was lying awake in her bed listening to the snores of her partner. She picked up her phone and checked the time, 1:44 am. Even though she didn't want to she dialed Crowley's number. It rang 3 times and went to voicemail. Chris pressed end and sat the phone back down. Her tears fell silently in the dark room. Glad of the darkness, that no one could see them even if they were awake, she let them go. Weeping quietly. It was then that the emergency tones went off and she sat straight up in the bed and hurried to stand and put her boots on. Mike awakened quickly and jumped up from the bed. slipping his shoes on he grabbed the keys and other items off of the small table next to his bed. " You ready?" he asked Christine.

" Yep. Let's go." They both walked out to the ambulance and got in. They big bay doors rolled up and the ambulance pulled out, the flashing lights lighting up the surrounding buildings with red and white. Sirens came to life blaring the song of the ambulance as it sped trhough the town and out toward the apartments on the edge of town. " I hate calls early in the mornng. They're always bad." she said, looking out of the passenger window into the darkness outside.

" Me too." said Mike as he navigated them into the parking lot of the old apartment complex. He drove around to the back side to the building number that they had been given. The lighting was minimal so it made it even harder to see the numbers on the side of the brick buildings.

" I think that's it," said Christine pointing to the right side. She used her radio to call into dispatch to see if there were any more instructions or information on location. Dispatch reported that it was building 4 apartment number 407, bottom floor and that the outside light would be on. The building was totally dark from what they could see. As Mike pulled around to the front Chris saw a single light on over a door. " There it is." she pointed to the light. Mike parked and they got out.

Walking up to the door carrying her bag Christine had a weird feeling. Something was off, usually the door is open or there is someone outside waiting for them. She disregarded her feeling, thinking to herself, ' The call is for vomiting, maybe the person lives alone and is in the bathroom or something.'

" This is weird," said Mike, echoing her feelings. He knocked on the door. " EMS. Is anyone there?"

The door opened and a small woman stood there. She was old, possibly in her 80's. Maybe older. She stared at the two of them for a few seconds and finally spoke. " It's my husband, he's been throwing up all day, and he just isn't getting any better." she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in. Mike led the way followed by Christine.

The smell hit them both as soon as they walked in. It was something they had both encountered before. Death. " This guy is gone." Chris whispered to Mike as they made their way down the hall toward the bedroom that the old woman had pointed to.

" Yeah, gone for a while would be my guess." Mike whispered back.

Christine turned to ask the older woman a question but she was nowhere to be seen. Turning back she and Mike entered the room and found an old man lying on the bed, he was indeed dead, and had been for a day or two. " Why don't you go out and radio in for a JP and I'll go talk to the wife." Chris suggested.

" You sure?" Mike asked.

" Yeah I'll be out in just a minute."

Mike left and Christine went back into the living room to look for the old woman. " Ma'am?" she called. " Ma'am? Are you here?" with no answer she started toward the door when it slammed shut. Chris tried to open it but it was locked and the locks wouldn't budge. Chris turned to face the room. She didn't see anyone but she could hear movement coming from the back of the apartment, from where the bedroom was.

" Ma'am? Is that you? Your door is stuck, I need to go back out with my partner." she tried. Hoping that it was just a faulty lock and that the woman would let her out of here. She started back down the hall, " Ma'am?" she called out, but still getting no answer. She walked back into the bedroom where they had found the body. Glancing at the bed she saw that the body was gone. " What the hell?" she mumbled to herself. Backing out of the room she then turned and walked quickly back down the hall. As she approached the living room once more she saw a woman sitting in the chair. " Kelly?"


	14. No Way In

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters...seems like my ideas on where to take this just flew away. Hopefully now I'm back on track and can get this done. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like what I have in store for Christine and Crowley.**

 **I own nothing of Supernatural, and on with the show!**

* * *

Crowley sat in his new home and stared out of the window into the darkness. His heart, what was left of it, ached for how he had treated Christine. It was better this way of course. Everything he felt for her was nothing compared to what he would feel if something happened to her. He knew for sure now that Alanna was working against him and it was just a matter of time before she tipped her hand and he would have her. Right now she had vanished, he couldn't find her anywhere and that worried him just a bit more than he cared to admit. All this now power and she still seemed to elude him. He closed his eyes trying to gain some sort of peace in the middle of the chaos that surrounded his mind. Something bad was about to happen, and he had no idea what it was or how to stop it.

Sam and Dean had followed the ambulance into the apartment complex but lost them in the maze of buildings. " I'm telling you they went to the right when they turned in," Sam told Dean as he rolled down the window to look around the parking area searching for the ambulance.

" No. It was left I'm sure of it." Dean replied. His window was down as well and he scanned his side looking for any sign of them.

" There!" Sam shouted. He could see the back end of the ambulance between two of the buildings toward the back. Dean turned down the middle of the parking area and then turned right again into the back of the complex. He parked well behind the ambulance. There was no sign of Christine or her partner. Sam got out and walked slowly up to the ambulance. The engine was running but there was no one in the cab, and a quick peek through the back windows confirmed that there was no one in the back either. Sam crept back to the car. " Empty. They're probably in one of these apartments but I don't know where to even begin to look."

" This is stupid. We're her babysitting Crowley's girlfriend when there's other stuff we could be doing." Dean complained.

" Look, I'm not a huge Crowley fan myself. I agree there are other things that we could be doing, but right now, I just feel like this is where we should be. There's something going on here in this town, and if we can help Christine out while we try to find out what's going on then I'm all for it."

" I know. It just burns my ass that we're doing it for him." Dean said as he leaned his head back on the headrest.

They sat in the car watching and waiting for at least 20 minutes. Nothing moved. The windows were down but the night was still, not a wind, not a whisper. Nothing.

" You know this is weird. It's like everything has just stopped." Sam said quietly. " It's literally too quiet."

" Yeah, and shouldn't they be back by now?" Dean agreed. " I mean how long does it take? No, somethings wrong."

They both exited the car and walked back to the trunk. Dean opened it and pulled back an old black tarp. Various weapons lay there. Sam reached for a shotgun and Dean picked up a 45. " I wish we had that angels blade back." Sam said, remembering that Crowley took it from them when they had tried to trap him in the barn.

" We still got this," Dean said and pulled the knife out of the sheath on his side. " Any demons in there this'll take care of them." He slid it back down into the sheath and closed the trunk.

They crept toward the building that the ambulance was parked in front of. There was one flickering light bulb in the hall of the bottom floor, as they approached Dean muttered, " Yeah this just screams murder me now." They continued down the hall when they noticed blood drops on the ground in front of the very last door.

" Well," said Sam, " seems like we might have a winner." He knocked on the door.

* * *

" Kelly?" Christine stared at the woman sitting in the chair in front of her. " What's going on?" She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening.

" Well, right about now your partner is dead, and you're going to be joining him quite soon. I just thought we might have a little chat first. Just us girls."

Chris was scared. Her partner was gone, there was a long dead body in the bedroom, and the front door wasn't budging. She decided if she could keep her talking maybe she could think of something. " Okay. What should we talk about?" she asked.

" Well," Kelly said standing, " How about David for starters?"

" What about him? I don't know what happened to him if that's what you're thinking."

Kelly chuckled, " Oh honey. You really don't know do you? Let me tell you a little secret. Your boyfriend, you know, the King of Hell? Yeah I know about that. Anyway, he tortured him, and then killed him. "

" What? " Christine gasped, _' That can't be true,'_ she thought to herself. " You're lying. Crowley wouldn't do something like that."

" What part of King of Hell did you miss? He's a demon Christine, are you really that stupid? Did you think he got that title from handing out kittens to little kids?"

" Of course not, I just don't think he was involved in David's disappearance. He was with me that night."

" And it's so out of the realm of possibility that he used his power and put you into a deep deep sleep to slip out? Come on even you can't be that naive."

Chris' mind was racing, _' Was it possible that Kelly was right? That Crowley had placed her in a state of unconsciousness so he could leave without her knowing? Was everything that she believed a lie?'_ " So what if he did? David and I had split up, but you already know that since you were still seeing each other."

" He could never quite let me go." Kelly said, " Of course that little spell I put on him helped."

" What spell? What are you talking about?"

" He left me to be with you. Said that he just didn't feel the same way I did. Then I found out he had started seeing you." Kelly told her.

" I didn't have anything to do with that." Christine told her.

" Oh I know. What I couldn't figure out was what he ever saw in you. I gave him everything, and still it wasn't enough."

" So this is all about some guy breaking up with you? Wow, I never thought you were one of those women who loses their mind when a guy dumps them."

Kelly ignored her and continued, " Did you know that Crowley used to be a cross roads demon? Do you know what that is?"

" Yeah, he told me. So what?"

" Did he also tell you that he and I made a deal a few years ago? I got all the power of a real witch, and he's a really good kisser by the way." Kelly taunted her

Christine was tired of this, " Do you have a point? Because I'd really like to leave." she said, thinking that if she could get Kelly angry she could distract her long enough to find a way out.

" Oh I do. See with that power I can make things happen, cast spells, you know the usual things. Did you know how easy it is to stop someones heart?"

" What do you mean?" Christine asked.

" Yeah. All you need is a little something of theirs for the spell and presto. You can just stop their heart, even in the middle of a routine surgery."

Christine was speechless. This wasn't happening. Was Kelly saying she killed her father? Suddenly three loud knocks from the front door interrupted her train of thought.

" Christine? Are you in there? It's Sam and Dean! Can you hear us?"

" I'm here! I can't get out! " she shouted back as she ran for the front door. Kelly was right behind her and grabbed her arm.

" Oh no, I've waited too long for this. Tonight is the night you die! " Kelly grabbed Christine by the throat and started to squeeze.

Christine immediately grabbed Kelly's hands, trying to pull them from her throat. She was almost to the door, she reached out with her foot and kicked it, trying anything to get it open. Sam and Dean outside the door had heard her scream, and began trying to get in. The door was locked tight. Dean tried breaking it down with his shoulder, and again with both him and Sam and still the door stood there mocking them. They could hear sounds of a struggle though the door but couldn't get in.

" Call Crowley! NOW!" shouted Dean. Sam was already fumbling in his pocket for his phone. He found Crowley's number and hit the call icon. He picked up on the second ring.

" Crowley! Someone has Christine, we can't get through the door! " Sam yelled into the phone. Before he even finished his sentence Crowley appeared beside him, he placed his palm against the door and it disintegrated into dust. What he saw on the other side of the cloud of dust sent him into a rage. Christine lying on the ground, with a woman he recognized from a previous deal sitting on top of her with her hands around Christine's throat. Chris' hand pulled weakly at the other woman's hands and just before she slipped into unconsciousness she saw Crowley.

Crowley stepped into the room and grabbed the woman, he threw her across the room where she hit the wall with a thud and landed on the floor. He knelt next to her, " Christine? Come on love. Open your eyes." He placed his hand over her neck where Kelly's hands had left angry red marks on her . The marks healed instantly and the internal damage healed as well, Christine began to breathe much easier, but she didn't wake.

Sam and Dean went over to Kelly. Dean knelt down to check her pulse but knew it was and exercise in futility. Her head was twisted at an odd angle, her neck obviously broken. " Dead." Dean said in confirmation. He looked back over his shoulder to Crowley who was still kneeling with Chris. " I guess she really did have it in for her."

" Looks like." agreed Sam. He walked back over to Crowley and Christine. " Is she okay?"

Crowley was trying to wake her, his hand on her forehead he started speaking in Latin. Christine still didn't wake. " It's a spell. An old one. I can feel it in her mind."

" Can you break it? " Dean asked as he walked up to stand by Sam.

" Not yet, but I will."

" So where did the spell come from? She seemed okay before she got here, at least she looked okay." Sam asked.

" That woman," he gestured with his chin toward Kelly's body, " she's one of my contracts. Asked me to make her a powerful witch. I'm sure it was her."

Sam was worried, for as much as Crowley said he loved Chris, he was eerily calm. " Do you want to take her to the hospital?" he asked softly.

" Yeah we can take her, or both of you." Dean offered. Crowley was silent.

" What can we do to help?" Sam asked.

Crowley stood, lifting Christine in his arms as he did. As much as he didn't want to let her go he knew it was what was best right now. " Please." he said softly. " I can't.." he started and seemed to lose his voice. He cleared his throat. " I can't be with her right now." He said glancing down at her face. " Alanna, she found out about my feelings for Christine and I know shes somehow involved in all this. " He walked past them out of the open doorway carrying Christine. The boys followed him. When he stopped at the car they helped him settle her in the back seat. " Take care of her. I'll be in touch. Right now there's a new arrival in Hell that I'd like to see to personally." and with that he disappeared.

" Wow," Dean said. " I expected more of a reaction. I mean he says he loves her and then doesn't bat an eye."

" Dean, he threw a woman across the room and killed her, he healed Chris's injuries, he carried her out to the car. I'm sorry but from where I'm standing that's more emotion than I've ever seen come out of Crowley. If Alanna is behind this and she's trying to get to Crowley then he would be doing exactly what she expects him to do if he just goes crazy and starts burning down the town. No, he's being smart. I believe he's really hurting, but he just can't let himself feel it right now."

" Whatever man, all I know is I wouldn't want to be in Kelly's place right now." Dean said as they got in the car and drove off toward the hospital.

* * *

Crowley appeared in a lower level of Hell to find 2 demons torturing the soul of Kelly. She hung suspended in the air from shackles, the walls of the room were lined with whips and rods and other sinister looking torture devices. " This one is mine." he said to them. " Leave." Kelly slumped in her shackles glad of the relief. The two demons left the chamber and left Crowley alone with her. " Well now, looks like I got to collect a little early on you." He said as he began taking off his suit jacket and throwing it aside. " I don't usually take such a personal interest in all the souls I've collected, " he said as he got close to her, " but you, you're special. See I think you might just have some information I want, and before I'm done you're going to tell me everything I want to know." Crowley began to roll up his sleeves.

Kelly looked up and him, " Please, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Please don't hurt me."

" I'm sorry, but what did you expect Hell to be like? Puppies and butterflies?" He asked as he chose a whip for the assortment on the wall, it was long and the end was covered with what looked like fish hooks. " Now, lets get started." he said and struck her with the whip, the hooks digging into her. Screams ripped from her mouth. " Music to my ears love." he said with a sinister grin, and continued striking her.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the waiting room of the ER. They had brought Christine in about an hour ago, and since then there had been a steady stream of her co workers in and out. They waited patiently until the older man they had met earlier , Dennis, came out to talk to them. Settling down in a chair across from them he spoke. " Thank you for bringing her in. Doctors say physically they can't find anything wrong with her, but she doesn't wake up. Can you tell us anything that happened?"

" Well, not really much more than we told the doctors. We were out following up a lead and we heard screams. Got in the door and found her there, then we brought her here."

Dennis nodded as they spoke. " She's had such a run of bad luck lately. I was hoping it was turning around for her. Was there any sign of Mike? He still hasn't shown back up or called or anything."

" No sir. We found some blood at the scene, but we couldn't say for sure if it's his or not. The ambulance didn't look to damaged in anyway, we believe someone took him."

Dennis shook his head, " I don't understand it. Who would do something like this?"

" We're trying to figure that out. If we learn anything we'll let you know." Sam said. They both stood up and Dennis stood up with them. " Sir if she wakes up or if you hear anything from Michael could you give us a call?" Sam handed him a card.

" Of course," Dennis said taking it. " Hey, I don't know if you can get in contact with him, but there's this new fella Chris has been seeing. Crowley. Do you have a way to contact him? I think he would want to be here, he seems awfully taken with her."

" Sure we can." Dean answered and they left the hospital. They walked out and got in the car, sitting in silence for a moment. " Think we should call him?" Dean asked Sam.

" No, he knows where she's at and whats wrong. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Sam replied. " Besides, I'm sure he's having a nice long talk with Kelly."


	15. One Last Kiss

**Sorry for the long break. You would think that with the quarantine I would have gotten more done, but sorry folks I'm an essential employee and right now paramedics aren't getting much rest. I hope to get more chapters out before the end of the month. Thanks to those of you that are hanging in there...and please don't be mad for what happens in this chapter. I'll fix it I promise.**

 **As always nothing is mine...not making any money.**

* * *

Sam sat quietly reading the old paperback he had found in the waiting room. The pages were yellowed and dog eared, but the binding held well. He was lost in the book when he heard a throat clear. He jumped a bit and dropped the book. " You scared the crap outta me!" He said. Looking up and seeing Crowley standing near the foot of Christine's bed.

" Some watchdog." Crowley said and walked around to sit on the edge of her bed. He gently took her hand in his, kissed it softly, and returned it to the bed. Looking at Sam he sighed. " I just wanted to love her. I thought that maybe, even though I've done horrible things, that maybe I could love her and maybe she would love me. I never thought it was possible to fall in love. Even when I was human, it was something that was always impossibly out of reach for me."

Sam was quiet and let him talk, everyone needs someone to just listen sometimes. " You know, when I first saw her, I thought she was an angel. I opened my eyes and there she was, leaning over me. I looked into those blue eyes, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's saying a lot for me you know, I've seen beautiful women for centuries now."

" What made her different?" Sam asked softly.

" I don't know, but from the moment I saw her, I couldn't get her out of my head." He looked down at her and took her hand again. Holding it in his he continued. " The night I ran into her after the fight with the idiot, it was no accident. I had been watching her. I didn't know why I wanted to so badly, it was weird. Even for me."

Sam chuckled a bit. " Now that's saying something."

Crowley shot him an annoyed look, " Even after I'd found the angels grace, I couldn't leave her alone. I thought maybe that my feelings were growing stronger because of some strange reaction with the grace, maybe when combined with demon it did something. I don't know. I scoured every book I could find and nothing ever gave me any answers."

" Maybe there are no answers, maybe you just love her and that's it." Sam offered. " Love isn't rational, or expected. It just happens."

" Spare me the Hallmark card. It doesn't , _just happen,_ not to me. " Crowley replied. " I told her. Told her exactly what and who I am. She thought I was crazy at first. Then after I showed her, she wasn't even afraid of me. Just went right along as if she saw demons with angels wings every day."

" How does she feel about you?" Sam asked.

" She said that she didn't love me yet, but that she was beginning to. Said that she wouldn't tell me she loved me unless she really meant it. There I was baring my soul, so to speak, and she didn't say it back. Most women would have just blurted it out because a man said it first, and when someone says ' I love you' it's just natural to say it back. Not my Christine though, she told me that she wouldn't say it until she could say it and mean it. She said that she was on her way to loving me, which must have meant I was doing something right before I ever told her the truth about me." Crowley was quiet for a moment just watching her.

Sam was looking at the both of them. He had to admit that it was probably not the strangest thing he's ever seen, but it definitely made the list. " So did you figure out what she was cursed with?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, " Of course I did. Give me a bit of credit Moose," he said. " I was hoping just to have her just a bit longer before I woke her up."

" What do you mean?"

" After I wake her, I'm leaving." Crowley stated rather shortly.

" What? Why?" Sam asked, a little surprised. " You just sat here and told me that you love her, which is really weird by the way, and you're just going to leave her?"

Crowley sighed. " I have to . If I stay, or keep her with me, this will always be a possibility. There will always be someone or something out there that will try to get to me through Christine. I'd have to put her under 24 hour surveillance. Lock her away to keep her safe. What kind of life would that be for her? She may not love me now, but if I did that to her, she never would. I'd rather have her hate me and move on than lock her up and have her hate me for eternity. That's how long I would keep her, I would never let her go. I couldn't, if anything ever happened to her, I don't know that I wouldn't bring about another end of the world."

" Wow, you have it bad." Sam said.

Crowley laughed, " I do. I'd rather her be free of me than to see her unhappy for a single day of her life. I told her I would love her until the end of my existence, even after she's gone from the earth I'll love her."

" Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

" You can help me get rid of the bitch that cursed her."

Sam smiled, " You got it."

* * *

The hospital room was quiet and the soft glow of moonlight shone through the window. The shadow in the furthest corner of the room seemed to grow longer, and out of it stepped Alanna. She crept toward the bed, coming to a stop and the side nearest the door. Looking down at the woman there Alanna wondered what she had done to wrap Crowley so tightly around her finger. He denied it of course, blowing it off, saying it was just another contract to him. Alanna knew better, she had known Crowley for a long time, centuries even. No, there was something about this woman. It crossed her mind briefly that she should just walk away now. Crowley would never know it was her that had given Kelly the curse, she could leave and everything would go back to normal. However, knowing Crowley, he already knew that she had given Kelly the curse that even now was holding the human woman in it's grasp. He would break it eventually, she had no doubt. Hopefully she would somewhere far away and well hidden when he did, or she could just kill her now and take her chances.

The machines beeped softly in Christine's room. Alanna stood there at her bedside for what seemed like an eternity, finally her mind made up she tried to leave and found she couldn't. Glancing down at the floor she didn't see anything, looking up at the ceiling she saw it. The trap. " Shit." she muttered to herself.

" Quite so." Crowley said as he stepped out of the darkness. " Well, well, " he said as he stood just out of her reach. " What have we here?"

" Crowley, I heard what happened. I was just stopping by to check on her, to see if there was anything I could do to help her."

" And since when have you ever been interested in helping anyone other than yourself?" Crowley asked. " Let's just stop the dramatics. I know it was you that gave that witch the spell." He told her. " What did you think was going to happen when I found out? Did you think I was just going to let you go?" He roared at her. He reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him. " You know better than to touch Daddy's things." he whispered to her and laid the hand not holding her wrist to her forehead. Light shot from her mouth and eyes and in seconds she was nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor. Crowley snapped his fingers and the small pile disappeared. " You can come in now boys." he said , and Sam and Dean opened the door and walked into the room.

" Thank you for the help." Crowley told them.

" Not like you really needed it." Dean said.

" True, but I didn't want you to feel left out."

Sam laughed and Dean just looked annoyed. " Well, don't think just because we helped that it's gonna be a regular thing." Dean told him.

" No." Crowley reached out his hand toward Sam. Sam took it and they shook hands, and he repeated the gesture with Dean. " Now if you don't mind, I'd like to say goodbye to Christine. "

Dean looked down at the woman asleep in the bed, " Sure. C'mon Sam. Let's go find something to eat. " and he turned and left the room. Sam stopped before following his brother, " Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, maybe there's a different way."

Crowley smiled sadly, " I wish there was Moose, I really do, but I love her too much to put her in danger."

" What if no one found out about her. I mean the only ones who really know are me and Dean."

" For now. No, it has to be this way. Tell me, if there were a woman you loved, would you leave her unprotected? I mean, honestly, look what I've done to get to people. First rule, hit 'em where it hurts. What will get the quickest reaction? The people they love. Now go on. I'd like to do this alone please."

Sam turned to leave. " One thing." Crowley said, " When she's released. Will you keep an eye on her? Just for a few days. I'll make sure your rooms are taken care of, and I'll also make sure that there's nothing demonic happening for a bit."

Sam nodded, " Sure. I guess we could use a little break, it's a nice town."

" Thank you."

Sam left and Crowley moved to stand by Christine's head. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He began to speak the counter curse. The lights in the room suddenly flared and then went back out. Crowley removed his hand from her and pulled up the chair closer to her bed and sat. He took her hand in his, closed his eyes, and waited for her to wake.

The sun was just beginning to rise when he heard her start to stir. He sat up and saw her open her eyes. " Hello darling." He said to her.

Christine turned her head to see him sitting there. " Crowley?" she said as she looked around. " What's going on? Where am I?"

" It's okay love. You're okay. Seems like you had a nasty fall last night." He said.

Christine looked at him confused. " What? No I was attacked. Kelly, she said she made a deal with you. She told me she was a witch." She told him the whole story of what happened last night.

Crowley listened closely, almost hanging on her every word. Soaking up everything he could, trying so hard to etch her face into his mind. The curve of her jaw, the way the morning sunlight that was starting to fill the room bounced off of her hair. Her eyes, God save him, her eyes. She was so beautiful. When she finished, Crowley squeezed her hand. " I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry about your friend. I don't know where Alanna sent him, but I know she killed him." He told her.

Christine wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. " Why are you here anyway? I thought you said you were leaving? You said you made a mistake."

Crowley smiled sadly. " I did, I made the biggest mistake I've ever made in the whole of my existence." He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it gently. " I fell in love with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. " He stood and sat on the edge of the bed . " I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just thought that if I left that maybe it would keep you safe. I had a feeling that Alanna was looking for a way to get to me, but I honestly had no idea about Kelly. If I had, I would have killed her right off."

Christine just looked at him. " You talk about taking a life like it's nothing."

" Hers was love. She sold her soul to me, she belonged to me. I just collected on our contract early."

Christine just sighed, she didn't have the energy to argue with him. " So what now?"

" Well," Crowley started.

" Wait," she stopped him," before you say anything. I just want you to know, that I love you." she said as the tears started to roll down her face. " I have a feeling I know what you're going to say, so before you say it. Just know that I love you. Thank you for being part of my life even if it was such a short time. "

Crowley wiped the tears from her face. " Please don't cry." he told her softly. " I can't stay. We both know that. Do you know the things that demons, or even people would do to you to get to me? I can't risk you. I love you too much for that. The only way to keep you safe would be to keep you locked away from the world. What kind of life would that be for you? I won't be that selfish." He told her

Christine sat up in the bed and took his face in her hands. " Then kiss me one last time. " she told him. Looking into his eyes, " Kiss me one last time and go." Tears were falling down her face and Crowley leaned forward and kissed her, his arms went around her and her arms found their way to circle his neck. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. " Be a good girl for Daddy, " he whispered, and kissed her on her forehead. He stood and turned his back to her, " I love you ," he whispered, and he disappeared.

Christine wept.


End file.
